


Omegan Heat Sickness

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Abduction, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Tim Drake, Crying, Dark Past, Death Threats, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Heat inducer, Hurt Dick Grayson, I'm Sorry, I'm not good at tagging, I'm trying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morning Sickness, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Dick Grayson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Dick Grayson, Stockholm Syndrome, Superman (mentioned) - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unrequited Love, Unwanted Praise, Vomiting, let me know if I need more tags, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of vomiting, overtagging is the best tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Feeling sluggish and sick after his heat, Dick is rushed to the hospital where he's diagnosed with Type B of an illness known as Omegan Heat Sickness (OHS).The cure should be simple enough, but Alpha Dr. Fraude might have something else up his sleeve as opposed to just helping Dick get better.Will Dick figure out the man's motives before it's too late?SEQUEL OUT NOW!!!! Titled: How To Parent





	1. Feeling Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first A/B/O fic I've ever actually posted, so I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Dick groaned, curling up tighter on his side. His entire body was coated in sweat and slick and his sheets were soaked with the same things. His bedroom reeked of heat pheromones and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to get up and shower. To wash the sheets and air out the room.

For some reason, this heat had left him feeling worse than any he’d ever had since he’d presented at thirteen. His limbs ached and the few times Dick had gotten up to pee and get water, his legs had screamed. He’d even collapsed in the bathroom and hit his head on the sink at some point, passing out for a few minutes. And yet when he’d come to, he’d merely pulled himself back into his nest and fallen asleep.

Moving slowly and sluggishly, Dick reached over towards his bedside table where his phone was plugged in, pressing the home button to check the time and date.

Ten AM, roughly ten days since his heat had ended.

Add onto the fact that his heat had lasted six days, Dick hadn’t eaten in sixteen days. Even though he knew that fact should really concern him, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

So he set his phone back down, curling up and pulling a slick soaked sheet over his suddenly trembling body, closing his eyes and forcing himself to sleep.

  
  


\------

Dick woke up in a hospital and to say he was confused was an understatement. He blinked slowly, forcing his vision to focus as he looked around, trying to discern what was going on.

“You’re awake.”

He sluggishly rolled his head towards the door to find a young nurse stepping into the room, pulling the curtain around the bed to give him some privacy.

Dick hadn’t even noticed the unconscious patient in the other bed in the room.

“Here,” the nurse said gently, adjusting Dick’s bed so that he was sitting up slightly before she held out a styrofoam cup with a straw. “Drink a little and then we’ll talk.”

It wasn’t until the water hit his dry tongue that Dick realized he was that thirsty. It was whne he began eagerly gulpling down the water that the nurse pulled the cup away, causing Dick to whine quietly.

“I know,” she said softly, politely ignoring the blush that spread across Dick’s cheeks as embarrassment set in after making the noise. “How are you feeling? You’ve been unconscious here for four days.”

“Confused,” Dick answered after a moment of thought. “Tired.”

“Your body hurts?” the nurse asked. Dick nodded. “How about your temperature? Hot or cold?”

“Cold,” Dick answered. “What am I doing here?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was in bed,” Dick replied. “I closed my eyes to go to sleep. Why am I here?”

“Your boss called your landlord,” the nurse answered, picking up the chart at the end of Dicks hospital bed. “Said you hadn’t been to work in several days. She informed your landlord that you had taken seven days of paid leave for your heat, but by the time she called him, you’d been gone for far longer. How did your heat go? Longer than normal?”

“Six days,” Dick replied.

“That’s fairly short, considering you’re unmated,” the nurse commented.

Dick shrugged sluggishly. “I have an Alpha friend who sometimes helps me.”

“That could be regulating it if he helps you often enough,” the nurse said before correcting herself. “Or she. Your landlord went up to your apartment where he found you unconscious and shivering in bed. He called 911 and when the ambulance arrived, told the EMTs that it didn’t look like you’d moved in several days.”

“I didn’t feel like moving,” Dick told her quietly. “Everything hurt.”

“Were you getting up to go to the bathroom? Get food and water?”

“Bathroom yeah,” Dick answered, wringing his hands together in his lap. He was getting anxious and the scent of the other patient - an Alpha, he was pretty sure - was making him both nauseous and nervous. “I was drinking water from the tap.”

“But you didn’t get anything to eat?”

Dick shook his head. “I didn’t feel like walking to the kitchen. I just wanted to lay down.”

“The paramedics said you had blood on your forehead,” the nurse continued, reading off the chart. “They also found blood on the corner of your bathroom vanity. Do you know what happened?”

Dick nodded slowly. “I fell,” he admitted quietly.

“Did you pass out?”

“Yeah, for a few minutes at least.”

“And what did you do once you woke up?”

“I got back in bed,” Dick replied softly. “I just wanted to be in my nest.” he took a shuddering breath before forcing himself to look at her. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Well, all of your symptoms are pointing to Omegen Heat Sickness.”

“Is that severe?”

“It can be fatal if not treated in time, yes,” the nurse replied. “But it’s completely treatable and very difficult to catch. Were you around any Omegas recently?”

“I have three brothers and they’re all Alphas,” Dick replied. “I don’t know many Omegas, so I don’t think so.”

“Are you certain?” the nurse asked. “You’re a police officer, Mr. Grayson, have you come into contact with any Omega’s at all? Or even Omegan slick?”

“None other than my own,” Dick answered. He wondered if she was a Beta and that’s why the Alpha patient’s scent wasn’t bothering her and why she wasn’t picking up on the scent of his distressed.

“Alright. Well, we’ll run a few blood tests, just to be sure,” the nurse decided, returning Dick’s chart to the end of his bed. “I’ll send someone from the lab in. For now, is there anyone you want me to call? Family? Friends? Your Alpha?”

“He’s not my Alpha,” Dick said shortly. “Just a friend. And no thank you, I’m good.”

The nurse nodded. “I’ll send someone in with something for you to eat as well. When you were brought in, you had little to nothing besides water in your stomach. Your doctor will be in shortly as well to discuss treatment with you. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No,” Dick replied, just wanting her to leave.

The nurse nodded again, smiling as she walked towards the door and pulled open the curtain, revealing the Alpha patient to Dick.

“Have a good day, Mr. Grayson,” she called. As soon as she was gone, Dick relaxed against the mattress.

“Stupid, isn’t it?”

Dick flinched, looking over at the other patient who was sitting up a little, watching him intently.

“What’s stupid?” Dick asked, wary, even as the scent began to fade.

“No offense, but I heard your diagnoses,” the man said. “She wasn’t very quiet.”

“My diagnoses is stupid?” Dick asked, frowning.

The man chuckled. “No. It’s stupid that you’re an unmated Omega suffering from Omegan Heat Sickness and the main nurse they give you is an Alpha.”

Oh. Well that explained why the Alpha scent was fading. And why the nurse hadn’t noticed it.

“I’m Joseph,” the man said, drawing Dick’s attention to him. “I’m an Omega too.”

“Dick,” Dick responded. “Well, Richard, but everyone calls me Dick.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dick.”

Dick pushed himself up slightly, trying to find a comfortable way to lay before continuing the conversation.

“Why are you here?” Dick asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.”

Joseph chuckled, swinging his legs over the side of his bed before standing, grabbing hold of his IV pole and wheeling it over so he could sit in the chair next to Dick’s bed.

“My Alpha was abusive,” Joseph replied. “Sold me on the streets or in back alleys, or in clubs, using heat inducers to give his clients what they want. Thankfully, he sold to the wrong guy and the police were waiting at the last place.”

“I’m so sorry,” Dick whispered. “I don’t see a scent mark, did you have it removed?”

Joseph chuckled. “We were never officially mated. Clients don’t like a marked Omega. And anyway, I could ask you the same thing. I heard you telling her you have an Alpha?”

“He’s a  _ friend _ ,” Dick stressed. “Besides, I don’t think he’d been all that interested in bonding anyway.”

“I hear that,” Joseph said with a chuckle. “So tell me about yourself, Dick.”

  
  


\------

Dick was dozing lightly when the door to the room slid open.

“Mr. Grayson?” a young man in scrubs asked, pushing a cart in front of him. When Dick opened his eyes, the man smiled. “My name is Dan, I’m an Omegan Nutrition specialist. I’ve been told you have Omegan Heat Sickness so you haven’t eaten in awhile. Can you tell me why that is?”

“Wasn’t hungry,” Dick replied, forcing himself to sit up as Dan came forward, picking up a tray with Dick’s name on it from the cart.

“That would make it Omegan Heat Sickness Type B then,” Dan muttered, speaking more to himself than to Dick.

“What’s type A?” Dick asked.

“Type A occurs if an Alpha is present during the entirety of the heat, but leaves before the Omega wakes up once its over. The Omega’s body at that point has become so accustomed to the Alpha feeding it during the calm periods of the Omega’s heat that it overreacts when there’s no one there when the Omega wakes up.”

“Oh.”

“My cousin had it,” Dan said offhandedly, sitting at the end of Dick’s bed by his feet. “Very dangerous and fatal in nearly all cases.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s not important though,” Dan said brightly. “What’s important is that we get you eating.”

Dick pressed his lips together, looking down at the saltine crackers and three slices of bread. 

“I know you’re probably not hungry,” Dan said softly. “But you need to start eating. It’ll help you fight this illness a lot faster.”

Dick sighed, but reached out and picked up a cracker, biting off the corner and chewing slowly. Once he’d swallowed it down - feeling like he was swallowed salt and nails - Dick looked up at Dan.

“I suppose you have to stay and make sure I eat an acceptable amount?” he asked.

Dan gave him a sympathetic smile. “Unfortunately. Look, if you can manage to eat two crackers and at least half of one slice of bread, I’ll let you go for now.”

Dick sighed, but reluctantly did as he was told. The sooner he got over this sickness, the sooner he could go home.


	2. Adaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets to know his roommate and Dr. Fraude prescribes Dick a medication that might not be quite what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible chapter summary but enjoy.
> 
> Also I was pumped to post the next chapter so here you go!

“They should bring you something to do.”

Dick opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to process the words before looking over at Joseph.

“Why?”

Joseph shrugged. “You’re sleeping a lot. I mean, I know it’s a symptom of OHS, but still. The best way to fight this, along with the antibiotics, is to fight past every symptom you’re experiencing, which includes excessive sleepiness.”

Dick laughed softly. “Have you ever experienced OHS before?”

“Nope,” Joseph replied, holding up his cellphone. “I googled the symptoms since I knew you had it and wanted to see if there was some way I could help.” he frowned. “Is that okay?”

“Well it looks like I’m going to be stuck here with no one else for company,” Dick said with a shrug. “So that was actually a pretty nice thing for you to do. Thank you.”

Joseph grinned. “No problem. Hey, can I ask...your last name is Grayson.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you Richard Grayson? Like, Bruce Wayne’s ward, from Gotham? You came from Haley’s Circus?”

“Yep,” Dick replied, popping the ‘p’. “That’s me.”

“I’m really sorry for your loss,” Joseph said quietly. “I was twelve or so when my parents took me to see the circus. We were there the night your parents fell. I really wanted to go comfort you, but my foster parts were freaked out and rushed us away.”

“Oh,” Dick said softly. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Joseph shrugged. “My own parents died in front of me, but not quite in that way. They died peacefully in their sleep. They’d been sick for awhile so we all knew it was coming.” his expression softened. “I can’t imagine having your parents ripped away from you like that.”

“Yeah,” Dick whispered, voice breaking slightly. “I...I saw a man leaving the tent before the show. I tried to tell me parents, but they told me it could wait until after.”

“I’m sorry.”

The two were quiet for a long time until Joseph cleared his throat. “So do you still do acrobatics?”

Dick smiled. “Of course. I love it. It helps me stay in touch with my parents. I was eight when they fell and for my tenth birthday, Bruce had a trapeze installed in the manor. I still go over there sometimes and practice the routine my family was doing the night they died.”

“You’re not afraid?” Joseph asked, awed. “That you might fall?”

“I’m terrified,” Dick replied, laughing. “But I believe they’re watching me and they would never let me fall until I’m ready.”

  
\------

“Hello Mr. Grayson, my name is Dr. Fraude,” an older man said, stepping into the room with a smile as he drew the curtain around Dick’s bed to give them the illusion of privacy. “How are you feeling?”

“My stomach hurts from eating,” Dick replied honestly. “And all I want to do is sleep. Honestly, I don’t feel any better than I did in my apartment.”

“Hm..” Dr. Fraude said quietly, picking up Dick’s chart and looking it over. “Have they taken blood from you already?”

“Yeah, a few minutes before I ate,” Dick answered.

“I suppose we can try upping your medication dose,” Dr. Fraude mused quietly. “If that doesn’t work, we’ll have to look for some other means.”

“Is there any chance I’d be able to get up and walk around?” Dick asked. “It might help me wake up a little.”

Dr. Fraude hummed, glancing back down at Dick’s chart. “It says here that you collapsed in the bathroom at your apartment and hit yourself on the head. Did you pass out?”

“If I say yes, are you going to mark me as a fall risk?”

Dr. Fraude did not look amused. Dick huffed. “Yeah, I passed out for a few minutes.”

“Then we’ll wait a bit,” the doctor decided. “Get some more food in you. Eventually we’ll help you up to the bathroom. If you can make it there and back without falling, I’ll see about letting you walk around the floor.”

Dick sighed, slumping back against his pillows. “Yeah, alright.”

“For now, let’s just raise your dose a little. I’ll come back in and check on you in about seventy minutes. If you’re not feeling any better, then we’ll switch you over to another medication called Adaside.”

Dick frowned. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t remember at all where he’d heard it before.

“What are the side effects of Adaside?” Dick asked.

Dr. Fraude hummed as he went about upping Dick’s current dosage. “Nothing too severe, the only side effect I’ve seen has been insomnia.”

Again, something about that sent warning bells off in Dick’s head, but he chose to ignore it.

“Let’s see if that works,” Dr. Fraude said, stepping back. “If you feel any sudden dizziness or fatigue or nausea, call the nurse and we’ll get you switched sooner. Alright? Great. I’ll be back in to check on you later.”

He pushed back the curtain, barely sparing Joseph a glance as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, Joseph spoke.

“I don’t trust him.”

“Why not?”

“Well for one, he wears a scent blocker,” Joseph pointed out. “Makes me uneasy. And two, take a look at his name. Don’t you think that’s shady?”

Dick opened his mouth to say no, but when he thought about it, it kind of was.

“Yeah, maybe,” he muttered. “Hey Joseph, can I use your phone?”

“Sure,” Joseph replied, getting out of bed and dragging his IV pole over. “Why?”

“I need to make a call.”

  
\-----

“Bruce Wayne.”

_ “Adaside. Where have I heard of that before?” _

Bruce frowned, glancing down at the caller ID on his desk phone. “Dick?”

_ “Yeah, it’s me. What’s Adaside?” _

“This isn’t your cell phone or apartment number. Where are you calling from?”

_ “Adaside, Bruce. Focus. This is important.” _

Bruce sighed. “Adaside is an over the counter drug, commonly taken by Omega’s who can’t produce enough slick naturally.”

_ “Side effects?” _

Bruce frowned. Why was Dick asked these questions? Then again, Bruce didn’t know anything about Dick’s heats, or how much slick his ward produced.

_ “Come on, Bruce.” _

Bruce shook himself out of his thoughts. “Excessive production of slick, obviously. It can sometimes affect the libido, making an Omega horny.”

_ “Is insomnia a side effect?” _

“Bouts of adrenaline are, but not insomnia,” Bruce replied. “It can affect the Omega’s core temperature as well, raising it to the levels of a heat without actually sending the Omega into heat.”

“ _ So it’s to help Omega’s get laid _ ,” Dick deadpanned.

“Occasionally,” bruce replied. “Although that Omega Sex Trafficking organization we busted last month was using it along with heat inducers. That’s probably where you’ve heard of it before.”

_ “Is it ever used to help cure OHS? Omegan Heat Sickness?” _

Now Bruce was really confused. “No, never. It typically makes OHS worse. It’s a rare occurrence, but sometimes if an Omega with OHS Type A was given it, it would likely kill them. Not always, of course.”

“ _ And if they had Type B?” _

“It would likely send them into Type A within a few hours. But as I said, that’s a rare side effect.”

_ “Any last side effects I need to know?” _

“Disorientation, temporary loss of memory, confusion. Shaking. Fear, on occasion and it’s been known to cause seizures if combined with the wrong thing-Dick, why are you asking these questions?”

_ “A case, nothing to worry about _ ,” Dick replied shortly. “ _ Talk to you later, Bruce.” _

The line went dead before Bruce could ask anymore questions. He sat in silence, staring at the phone in silence before placing the phone in the cradle. He waited a moment before picking it up and dialing the manor number.

“Alfred, it’s me,” he said shortly. “I need you to visit Dick’s apartment. Something’s wrong.”

“ _ What will I be looking for, sir?” _

“If Dick’s not there?” Bruce replied. “A bottle of pills labeled Adaside. And keep your eyes open for a struggle if he isn’t there as well.”

_ “Of course, sir. How soon would you like this done?” _

“Immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop you enjoyed!!!


	3. Bruce and Jason?! Together!? And not fighting?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick demands answers from the nurses and his Alpha nurse is less than pleased with him.
> 
> Bruce becomes suspicious after learning Dick was taken to the hospital and so goes to demand answers. 
> 
> Of course, with Alfred threatening to tell Jason and the ever present threat of Jason doing something irrational, Bruce has no choice but to speak to his wayward son and ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG all the comments!!! :D :D :D
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!! I'm glad you're all enjoying it!!!
> 
> So here's chapter three for ya!!!

Dick was antsy. It had been fifty minutes since Dr. Fraude had upped his dosage but he didn’t feel any different. Which left him twenty minutes to figure out how to convince the man to  _ not  _ give him Adaside.

“So what is Adaside, anyway?” Joseph asked.

Dick huffed, irritated, though he knew he could really use the distraction. “It’s an over the counter drug to help Omega’s who can’t produce enough slick on their own, but from what Bruce was telling me, it’s often used as a date rape drug as well.”

“How does that help OHS?”

“It doesn’t,” Dick answered with a sigh, running his hands over his face. “If an Omega has OHS Type B, there’s a chance they’ll develop Type A a few hours after being given Adaside.”

“And if they have Type A?”

“It kills them or sends them into a coma,” Dick answered.

“So then why is he going to give it to you?” Joseph demanded.

“That’s what I’m going to find out,” Dick said shortly, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing. He swayed slightly, but forced the icy cold ground against his bare feet to motivate him. He grabbed hold of his IV pole and made his way towards the door of the room.

“Woah woah woah,” Joseph said quickly and Dick turned to watch the other Omega scramble out of his bed, grabbing his own IV pole and dragging it over towards Dick. “You’re not going alone. You might fall or something.”

“So you’re going to join me?” Dick asked.

“Well, yeah,” Joseph replied. “I mean..there could be Alpha’s out there. Lurking or...something. Just waiting to prey on a sweet, innocent Omega.”

“Oh Joseph,” Dick said in a mocking tone as the two left their room and made their way to the nurse’s station. “I’m anything but sweet and innocent. Just ask my Alpha friend.”

  
......

“You shouldn’t have been out of bed yet, Mr. Grayson,” the nurse from earlier chastised after she and another had escorted Dick and Joseph back to the room. “You could have fallen.”

“I had a question for Dr. Fraude,” Dick said, keeping his voice calm.

“Then you should have used the nurse button,” the nurse lectured. Dick glanced at her name tag. Amy.

“Well,  _ Amy _ ,” he said calmly. “I wanted to speak with Dr. Fraude, not a nurse.”

“Well  _ dear _ ,” Amy said hotly. “He’s busy. What did you need?”

“He said he was giving me Adaside if the medication I’m on isn’t working,” Dick told her. “Adaside is dangerous to give to someone with OHS. It’s used as an artificial slick producer or as a date rape drug.”

“Did you look that up all on your own?” Amy mocked.

Dick glared. “If you give me that, I’ll end up developing Type A OHS and I might die. You can’t give me Adaside to help with my problem.”

Amy gave a theatrical sigh. “Fine. I’ll go talk with Dr. Fraude.”

“Thank you.”

As soon as she was gone, Joseph spoke. “I hate Alpha’s like her. She just made fun of you, treated you like you were dumber than her.”

“What I should have done first was asked for a hospital transfer,” Dick mused. “I should have had them transfer me to Gotham General. At least then Bruce could have threatened the staff into giving me the right medication.”

“If you were in Gotham General, they probably would have given you the right medication in the first place,” Joseph pointed out. “I don't trust her.”

“No,” Dick agreed. “I don’t either.”

  
......

“Well?” Bruce asked as soon as he walked through the manor doors.

“I’m afraid I didn’t find Master Richard or any bottle labeled Adaside,” Alfred informed him. “However, I did speak with his landlord.”

“What did you find out?”

“Master Richard hadn’t returned to work after his heat,” Alfred reported. “When his boss called his landlord, the landlord had gone to check on him and had promptly called for an ambulance because he found Master Richard unconscious, with blood on his forehead.”

“What hospital did they take him to?” Bruce demanded, making his way to his study with Alfred in tow.

“Bludhaven,” Alfred replied. “Unfortunately, Master Bruce, Master Richard is a grown adult. Which means you cannot simply call and ask for the medical reason he was admitted.”

“I know,” Bruce said with a sigh. “I’ve tried calling the phone number he called with earlier, but it keeps going straight to voicemail.”

“Well sir, if it was a hospital phone-”

“If it was a hospital phone, it would direct me to the front desk,” Bruce told him. “Which means something’s wrong.” he stood in the doorway of his study for a few silent seconds, before walking forward and placing his briefcase on the desk. “I’m going to head down there. Ask to visit him. They can’t legally give me any information, but they can’t stop me from visiting.”

“Very well, sir,” Alfred said with a nod. “Would you like me to join you?”

“No,” Bruce answered, shaking his head. “Pick up Damian and Tim from school. Don’t tell either of them what’s going on. I don’t want them involved.”

“And Master Jason?” Alfred asked. At Bruce’s stare, he clarified. “He’s coming over for dinner, tonight, sir. What shall I tell him?”

“Whatever you want,” Bruce replied with a huff. “He’s old enough to make his own choices?”

“And Masters Tim and Damian are not?”

Bruce sighed. “Jason is old enough to make his own  _ wrong  _ choices. He already does anyway.”

“What you mean to say is that Master Jason knows better than to do anything stupid such as walk into a hospital in full Red Hood regalia, brandishing his guns.”

Bruce gave Alfred an unamused look. “Are you done?”

“Quite, sir,” Alfred replied.

Bruce continued to watch him before huffing. “I’ll call Jason,” he finally said. “He keeps in touch with Dick more than we do. He might know what’s going on.”

“Very well, sir.”

  
......

_ “Bruce Wayne? Asking for  _ my  _ help? Did I get hit in the head harder than I thought?” _

Bruce sighed. “Jason, focus. This is important.”

_ “It must be, if you’re coming to the family screw up, _ ” Jason mused. “ _ What’s going on?” _

“When was the last time you spoke to Dick?”

_ “A few days before his heat, I don’t know. Why?” _

“How many days ago was that?”

_ “Jeez, Bruce, I don’t know _ ,” Jason huffed.

“Jason!”

_ “Alright, relax _ ,” Jason groaned, rolling his eyes. “ _ Let me check the calendar, hang on.” _

The line was silent for longer than Bruce was comfortable with and just as he was about to demand Jason hurry up, the second Robin spoke.

_ “Like, two and a half weeks ago _ ,” Jason answered. “ _ Why? Is he in trouble?” _

“He called me from an unknown number asking about Adaside.”

_ “That’s an Omega date rape drug, isn’t it?” _

“Yes. When Alfred went to his apartment to see if he was there, the landlord said he’d called the ambulance when he found Dick unconscious in bed.”

_ “So he’s in the hospital _ ,” Jason said, shrugging. “ _ So what? Dickie’s heat probably just wore him out. Going through a heat without an Alpha takes a lot out of Omegas. What’s the big deal?” _

“Where are you?” Bruce asked. “I’m taking you with me to Bludhaven Mercy to check on Dick.”

Jason blinked, pulling the phone away from his ear to stare at the caller ID.  _ “I’m sorry, I could have sworn I was talking to Bruce Wayne. Are you actually offering to  _ willingly  _ spend time with me without your pack Omega intervening?” _

“I know you often help Dick with his heats,” Bruce said calmly. “I know you have feelings for him.”

Jason flushed. “ _ Look, Bruce- _ ”

“You were concerned the minute I mentioned his name.”

Jason sighed. “ _ Alright fine, you got me. I’ll meet you at the hospital. I’ll be there in five.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Will Jason and Bruce tear each others throats out before they even step through the door? 
> 
> Tune in next time!!!


	4. Dr. Fraude is a fraud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jason head to the hospital to check up on Dick and aren't too pleased with what they find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid Richard Grayson was discharged earlier today.”

“Do you know what he was admitted for?” Jason asked sweetly.

The woman at the counter shook her head. “I’m sorry, but unless you’re Mr. Grayson’s emergency contact-”

“I am,” Jason answered. “Jay Todd. Check his records, you’ll find my name.”

The woman sighed, but did what he’d asked. Meanwhile, he could feel Bruce’s eyes boring into the side of his skull. Jason ignored him.

“Jay Todd,” the woman repeated, looking up at Jason before looking over at Bruce. “You’re...Slade Wilson?”

“No, he’s not,” Jason answered quickly, groaning internally and knowing he was going to have to explain why Slade Wilson was one of Dick’s emergency contacts. “But the point is, I’m an emergency contact which means you can tell me what he was admitted with.”

The woman looked at the form again before nodding. “Mr. Grayson was admitted two days ago after being found unconscious in his apartment with blood on his forehead, indicating a fall. When he woke up earlier today, he was asked a series of questions before being diagnosed with Omegan Heat Sickness Type B.”

“What was he given for treatment?”

The Beta looked over her computer screen before shaking her head. “It doesn’t look like he was given anything for it. At least there’s no order for anything aside from Adaside.”

“Which is not a treatment for OHS,” Jason pointed out. “Was he ever given Adaside before he was discharged?”

“No, he doesn’t look like he was given anything but fluids for his dehydration,” the woman replied.

Jason leaned forward, speaking in a low voice. “Then why the fuck was he discharged if he was still sick?”

  
......

**Twenty minutes later**

Jason slammed the car door closed with a sigh. “I got up to the floor,” he told Bruce. “Asked around, checked out Dick’s room. It reeked of Alpha and terrified Omega.”

“You got Dick’s scent?” Bruce asked shortly.

“Yep,” Jason replied, sighing. “And another Omega. I asked who his doctor was, but no one knew. Although according to the IV fluids Dick was being given, the doctor’s name was “Dr. Fraude”, which sounds familiar but I can’t place why.”

“It also sounds like an alias,” Bruce grunted, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot, getting onto the highway and making his way back towards Jason’s safehouse.

“Woah woah, hang on,” Jason said when he realized where they were going. “Hell no, you’re not kicking me off this case. Dick’s missing, I want to help.”

“You and I can’t stand each other,” Bruce pointed out. “We’ll only hinder each other.”

“Trust me, Bruce, I’m more focused on Dick right now,” Jason insisted. “Nothing’s going to stop me, not even you.”

The car was silent for a few moments, but by the white knuckle grip Bruce had on the steering wheel, Jason knew the quiet wasn’t going to last long.

With a sigh, he broke it. “Just say it.”

Bruce grunted. “What?”

“Something’s upsetting you and I bet I know what it is,” Jason told him. “So just get it over with already.”

“Slade Wilson is one of Dick’s emergency contacts.”

Bingo. “Slade has also helped Dick through his heats,” Jason informed Bruce. “Sometimes we help him together which, i’ll admit, is a little weird.”

“Slade Wilson is a killer.”

“So am I,” Jason deadpanned.

“Slade Wilson-”

“Is two times Dick’s age,” Jason cut in helpfully. “He’s also the one legally courting Dick.”

Bruce may have pressed on the break a little hard than intended. “What?”

“Being mated to two Alphas is rare,” Jason replied. “And we’re actually both legally courting him, technically. Except Jason Todd is dead which is why I don’t go on public dates with him.”

“Jason-”

“Relax,” Jason huffed. “Slade won’t hurt him. He cares for him in a...twisted sort of way.” Jason pressed his lips together, frowning. “He’s going to tear Bludhaven to the ground as soon as I tell him Dick’s missing.”

“You’re not telling him anything,” Bruce snapped. “This is none of his business.”

“Alright,” Jason consented.

Bruce frowned, looking over at him. “You never give up that quickly.”

“Well yeah,” Jason said with a shrug. “But see, Slade already hates you. Big time, mainly cause you raised Dick to suppress his heats as much as possible which is very dangerous. But the reason I’m letting it go is cause Slade will find out sooner or later that his pretty birdie is missing.” Jason grinned. “And when he comes to me, demanding to know what I’ve done, I will happily point him in your direction.”

  
......

“What the hell is Todd doing here?”

“Language, Master Damian,” Alfred chastised as Bruce and Jason walked through the manor doors.

“Yeah, short stuff,” Jason taunted, grinning at the murderous glint in Damian’s eyes. “Language.”

“Jason, you swear more than he does,” Tim pointed out as he came down the stairs.

“Ah, but at least I know better than to do it in front of Alfred,” Jason replied.

“Not at first, Master Jason,” Alfred pointed out before turning to Bruce. “How is Master Richard?”

Damian’s anger turned to well hidden concern in an instant. “What’s wrong with Grayson?”

“He was admitted into the hospital two days ago,” Jason answered. “But he was discharged today.”

“Well, that’s wonderful news.”

“Actually, Alf, it’s not,” Jason replied, watching Bruce head up the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. “According to his hospital file, he wasn’t even given anything for his illness. I looked at the name on the IV fluids he was being given, but I’m pretty sure it’s an alias.”

“What was it?” Tim asked. “I know a few aliases Dick’s villains have used, I might recognize it.”

“Dr. Fraude.”

“Mateo Flores,” Damian answered without hesitation.

“Um...who?” Jason asked, frowning.

“Grayson asked me to keep an eye on him,” Damian replied. 

“When did he ask you to do that?” Tim demanded.

“Shortly after the Blockbuster incident,” Damian answered. “I didn’t think much of it, I assumed he was a criminal.”

“Dick was really paranoid after the Blockbuster incident,” Tim pointed out, frowning. “Is it possible he just overheard the name and-”

“No,” Damian snapped, cutting him off. “He said Mateo Flores was the brother of a woman named Catalina Flores.”

“Tarantula,” Jason filled in. “That was the Alpha chick Dick took under his wing for awhile. She went missing shortly after Blockbuster died.”

“Grayson wanted me to keep an eye on her brother,” Damian declared. 

“And thus keep an eye on anything that might lead him to Catalina,” Tim guessed. “You think Dr. Fraude is Mateo?”

“I know it is,” Damian snapped. “What we don’t know is why he would go after Grayson.”

“He would if he wasn’t the one after Dick,” Jason mumbled. “What if Catalina is behind it? But Dick would recognize her face-”

“So she sent her brother in instead,” Tim concluded. “Great. So where do we find them?”

“We’re not going to find her brother until we find Dick,” Jason declared. “And Catalina hasn’t been seen since the Blockbuster incident two years ago.”

“So,” Tim said with a sigh. “We’re right back where we started.”

Click.

Jason turned to find Alfred standing nearby with a camera in hand. “Alfred, did you just take a picture of us?”

“Of course, sir,” Alfred responded. “Master Dick will want proof when he returns that his brothers are more than capable of getting along without him holding their hands.”

Damian glared at Jason and Tim. “Tsk. Whatever.”

Rolling his eyes, Tim looked over at Jason. “Do we have any leads?”

“No,” Jason replied.

“Do we know anyone who knows anything about Mateo or Catalina?” 

Jason opened his mouth to say no, but he cut himself off. “Actually, yes. There’s one person.”

“Who?”

“Not someone any of you would like,” Jason answered cheerfully. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tim said quickly. “Does this person have Dick’s best interests at heart?”

Jason sighed. “Yes,” he responded. “Trust me.”

“I trust  _ you _ ,” Tim clarified. “The person you’re talking about? I can't trust someone I don't know.”

“Oh trust me,” Jason muttered. “You know him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so updates might slow down a bit since I still haven't started writing chapter six and this is chapter four.
> 
> Either that or updates will get a little shorter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!! Please comment and tell me your thoughts!


	5. My Alpha, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph panics.
> 
> Slade and Jason talk.
> 
> Alfred lectures Damian. 
> 
> Tim silently reveals that he doesn't believe they'll ever find Dick.
> 
> Joseph panics some more (but this time Dick is oddly calm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have surprised myself with the speed at which I am writing this story and so here's another chapter for you lovely folks!

“Oh my god,” Joseph whispered, eyes wide. “Holy shit, they just kidnapped us from the hospital.”

“Technically, we were threatened into it,” Dick said calmly.

“I  _ knew  _ Dr. Fraude wasn’t a real doctor,” Joseph hissed. “I just didn’t know the nurse was in on it.”

“We should have guessed,” Dick said with a sigh, straining against the coarse ropes that bounds his hands behind the chair in the back of the van. “Or at least I should have known.”

“Dick, there was no way you could have-”

“Two Omegas,” Dick cut in. “One was abused by his Alpha and one with OHS. You don’t think it’s weird that we were assigned an Alpha nurse  _ and  _ doctor?”

“You think this was intentional?”

“I think you were taken because you’d be a witness,” Dick answered. “I think I’m the one they wanted though.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been kidnapped,” Dick replied with a sad smile. “I just have a bad feeling about the reason they kidnapped us.”

“What do you think it is?”

Dick sighed, slumping against his seat. “I think they’re part of an Omega Sex Trafficking ring.”

“Oh god,” Joseph whispered, paling. “W-what makes you say that?”

“The Adaside they were going to give me,” Dick responded. “It’s not used to treat OHS. It’s used most often as a date rape drug.”

“Holy shit,” Joseph whispered. “We’ve got to find a way to get out somehow.”

“Not yet,” Dick responded. “I want to know who has us first.”

“What!?”

“I could be wrong,” he rushed to explain. “I feel like I know Dr. whoever-he-actually-is. And I don’t think he likes me.”

“You’re correct.”

Dick hadn’t even noticed the van had stopped until Dr. Fraude was standing by the two open doors.

“Oh hey,” Dick said brightly. “Nice to see you again…” he let his words trail off in implication.

“Mateo,” the man answered, smirking. “I’m here to take you to your Alpha.”

“My Alpha, huh?” Dick replied skeptically. “And - just hear me out on this - who is this Alpha of mine? Cause I’m not mated and I’m pretty sure the Alphas courting me wouldn’t send someone to forcefully drag me to them.”

“Not a he,” Mateo replied with a smile. “But we’ll have to get you ready for your Alpha first since you’ve been a very bad Omega.”

“Have I?” Dick asked casually as he and Joseph were forcefully grabbed and dragged out of the van, hauled in the direction of a very isolated warehouse. “How so?”

“You aborted the pup,” Mateo hissed. 

Dick frowned, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he declared. “I’ve never been pregnant.”

“I’ve been keeping my eye on you, Richard,” Mateo replied. “You either aborted the pup or you had a miscarriage.”

Dick scoffed. “I think I’d know if I was pregnant or had been pregnant.”

“You had a lot of stress in your life when it happened, Omega,” Mateo said in what was probably the most condescending voice Dick had ever heard. “It’s not really a surprise that you didn’t know.”

Dick opened his mouth to retort, but a shove from the Alpha holding him sent him to the ground and he groaned as he banged his knees and scraped his chin on the ground.

“Easy, gentlemen,” Mateo chastised. “We don’t want to damage the gift, do we?”

“I’m not a gift you fucking asshole,” Dick snapped as he was painfully hauled to his feet.

“Sure we can’t knock him out, boss?” one of the Alpha’s asked. “Quick blow to the head, he wouldn’t even know until he woke up.”

“My sister would know,” Mateo pointed out. “He’s her Omega, she’s the only one who decides how to punish him.”

“Who is this Alpha you keep talking about?” Dick asked, trying not to trip over his own feet as he and Joseph were pushed along.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Mateo said brightly. “You’ll know her when you see her.”

  
......

“This had best be important.”

Jason rolled his eyes, calmly brushing Slade’s blade away from his throat. “Chill. Yeah, it’s important.”

“You and I both have very different ideas of important,” Slade pointed out.

Jason scoffed. “Then why did you say it better be important?”

“Why are you here, Todd?”

“It’s about Dick.”

“What about him?” Slade asked, lowering his blade.

“Apparently our little Omega was diagnosed with OHS,” Jason replied. “And over the course of two days, he wasn’t given any treatment and he was supposedly discharged today.”

“Supposedly?”

“His doctor’s name was ‘Dr. Fraude’,” Jason reported. “Which is apparently an alias of a man named Mateo Flores, brother of Catalina Flores. Tarantula. I think he kidnapped Dick. The hospital room scented of Alpha and fearful Omega.”

“Hm.” Slade tossed his katana off to the side. “You know, this would have been avoidable had we bonded with Richard like I suggested.”

“Dick wasn’t ready,” Jason pointed out. “And we both respect him too much to force him into something if he’s not ready.”

Slade was silent for a moment. “Give me the name of the one suspected of taking him.”

  
.....

“Master Damian, wherever do you think you’re going?”

Damian growled, turning around to glare at Alfred. “I’m going out to look for Grayson.”

“I think not, sir,” Alfred declared. “Master Jason and Master Bruce can handle it.”

“If they could handle it, then why is Grayson missing in the first place?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Forgive me, Master Damian, but it almost seems like you care.”

“Tsk.” Damian turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ridiculous.”

“Master Damian-”

“The more people we dispense at once, the faster Richard can return,” Damian declared. “And the sooner we can lecture him for allowing himself to fall ill.”

Without another word, Damian turned and stalked off. Alfred sighed, looking over when Tim approached.

“Did...did Damian just refer to Dick as... _ Richard _ ?” he asked, appalled. “Is he okay? Is he sick?”

“Master Tim-”

“It’s a joke, Alf,” Tim assured with a smile. “Where’s Bruce?”

“I believe Master Bruce is in the cave, sir,” Alfred replied. “Trying to find any hint as to where Master Richard has been taken.”

“Alright. I’ll head down and help him,” Tim decided. “Any word from Jason?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid.”

“Okay, just thought I’d ask. And Alfred?” Tim waited until Alfred was looking at him to reply. “We’ll get Dick back.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

“Yeah,” Tim said quietly, making his way to the batcave. “But I do.”

.....

“How long have we been here?” Joseph asked nervously, pacing the bedroom floor while Dick remained seated cross legged on the floor.

“Not long,” he replied, looking towards the window. “An hour, maybe.”

“How are you so calm?” Joseph hissed, moving towards Dick before turning away to tangle his fingers in his hair and resume his pacing.

“I’ve been kidnapped before,” Dick replied calmly.

“Are you not scared at all?” Joseph asked.

Dick sighed. “Yeah,” he finally admitted. “I’m terrified because I have no idea what Mateo was talking about. His name and face are familiar but I can’t place them.”

“Do you…” Joseph took a small step forwards, hands falling to his sides. “Do you know what Alpha he was talking about?”

“I can only think of one female Alpha I’ve interacted with,” Dick replied. “And I really hope it’s not her.”

“Is she bad?”

Dick sighed. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts!


	6. He's MY Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick freaks out.
> 
> Slade and Jason talk.
> 
> Dick is given Adaside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

When the door to the room banged open, Joseph leapt to his feet while Dick was a little slower getting to his. 

“Both of you will be getting changed,” one of the men grunted while a small woman - a Beta - scuttled into the room and handed Dick and Joseph a pile of clothing.

The moment Dick caught the Alpha scent coating his clothing, he nearly threw up or passed out because  _ oh god, oh god, oh god, please please please, not again. I can’t do this again, I can’t- _

“You recognize the scent, Omega?” the man sneered at him and - based solely on the way Joseph was watching him with concern - Dick figured he must have turned pale. “Your Alpha has been preparing those clothes for you. She knew her scent would make you nice and complacent.

Hell yes she did, Dick silently agreed. He was so paralyzed by the scent, so terrified, that he couldn’t even bring himself to move to put the clothes on to begin with.

“You,” the man snapped at Joseph who jumped. “Get dressed then help him out.” he sneered at Dick. “He could use it.”

Dick flinched, choking on a whimper, when the door slammed closed. Almost immediately, Joseph was by his side, guiding him to sit on the edge of the king sized bed in the center of the room.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Joseph soothed. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I-I can’t,” Dick whispered, breaths sounding more like wheezing. “I can’t breathe.”

“Sure you can,” Joseph whispered. “I-I know it’s probably not nice for you, her scent, but I have a feeling you’ll be worse off if you don’t get dressed.”

Dick shook his head, tears in his eyes. “Joseph?” he asked quietly, looking over at the other Omega. “I’m kind of scared now.”

“I know,” Joseph said softly. “So am I.”

  
....

“Well?” She demanded when the men and Beta woman stepped into her office.

“He froze as soon as he got your scent,” the man replied. “The other Omega is going to have to help him.”

“Have you given him the Adaside yet?” she asked, drumming her nails on the desk. 

The men looked at one another before turning back to her. “Ma’am, he hasn't even been treated for the OHS. Maybe-”

“Because he doesn’t have OHS, you idiot,” she snapped. “This was all planned, long before his last heat. My brother has been watching him, knows his schedule. Knows exactly what, where, and when Richard eats before his heat. He put a drug into the food that wouldn’t become active until Richard’s heat ended.”

“So...you planned everything?”

“Everything down to his boss calling his landlord and his landlord calling the ambulance,” she replied haughtily. “My men were the EMTs that night. Come now, surely you didn’t find it odd that I just happened to know  _ exactly  _ what room, floor, and hospital he was admitted to and when?”

“We...we did find it a little odd,” the man in the middle muttered. “We didn’t realize you had thought so far ahead.”

“He’s my Omega,” she hissed, slamming her hand down on the desk. “He has been since the minute he showed up in that stupid black and blue outfit and offered to help me. I know everything about him.”

“Of course,” the man said with a nod. “We’ll give him the Adaside now. What...um, what should we do after that?”

“An Omega’s sense of smell is heightened with Adaside,” she replied, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. “So you move him from the room with his Omega friend and put him in the heat room I’ve specially prepared for him. It’s lined with sheets and blankets and filled with my scent.”

“Ma’am, that much overwhelming exposure to your scent could send him into a drop,” the man on the right pointed out. 

“Then we’ll make his Omega friend pull him out,” she declared. “Understood?”

“But-”

“Get out of my sight,” she snapped. “And send my brother in. We need to talk.”

“Yes ma’am,” the men said at once before slipping out of the room, the Beta woman following close behind.

  
....

Joseph didn’t want to push Dick so he’d simply gotten dressed and moved Dick’s pile of clothes elsewhere to try and help the other Omega relax.

Of course, that all went out the window when the man from before entered the room, causing both Omega’s to jump.

“You haven’t gotten him dressed?” the man demanded and Joseph glanced over when Dick leaned a little closer.

“I was trying to calm him down,” Joseph replied, placing a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “He was panicking.”

The man stared at him for a few seconds before ordering, “Move.”

“No,” Joseph defied, feeling Dick look at him. Joseph didn’t know where the sudden bravery had come from but he had a feeling it was in response to the fearful Omega next to him.

He couldn’t let another Omega get hurt just because he was too scared. And based on Dick’s reaction to the scent of the Alpha that had been proclaimed as his, Joseph didn’t want to let anyone near his Omega friend again.

“No?” the man repeated.

“No, I won’t let you hurt him.”

“I’m not hurting him,” the man replied, holding up a syringe filled with light blue liquid. “His Alpha has given me orders to-”

“She is  _ not  _ his Alpha,” Joseph snapped. “She hurt him.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I can read Omegas better than you can,” Joseph declared. “He’s scared of her.”

“Joseph,” Dick whispered.

“Stand aside,  _ Omega _ ,” the man sneered, taking a step forward.

Out of instinct, Joseph nearly moved back before something clicked. This man was not an Alpha. This man was a Beta. Which meant this man could do absolutely nothing to Joseph.

“Make me,” Joseph declared.

“Joseph, stop,” Dick ordered, getting to his feet and standing between the man and Joseph. “What are her plans for Joseph?”

“I don’t know,” the man replied. “I was merely sent in here to give you Adaside.”

“I have OHS. I can’t-”

“You don’t,” the man cut in. “It was all a set up. Her brother drugged your food with something that wouldn’t take effect until your heat was over.”

Dick was frozen, confusion written over his face. “What?”

“Look kid,” the man said with a sigh. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. One of those ways involves me hurting your friend and the other does not.”

“Don’t hurt him,” Dick requested. “Please, he’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Very well,” the man said with a nod. “Then give me your arm.”

“Dick,” Joseph hissed, grabbing Dick’s wrist to stop him from moving forward. “Don’t do this.”

“I have to,” Dick muttered. “Just trust me...my Alphas are coming.”

“How do you know that?”

“Anytime, boy,” the man groaned.

“I know them,” Dick responded to Joseph, easing his wrist out of the other Omega’s hold. “As soon as they know I’m missing they’ll find me. I’m sure of it. My pack will look too.”

Joseph still looked uneasy as he watched Dick stepped confidently towards the man and offer his arm.

“You won’t hurt him,” Dick declared. “None of you lay a hand on Joseph. I’m the one she wants, just let him go.”

“She wants to keep him here,” the man replied as he jammed the needle into Dick’s arm, slowly injected the Adaside. “Keep you complacent or something. He’s also a witness.”

“I wouldn’t tell the police,” Joseph said.

The man scoffed. “All Omegas lie.”

Without another word, he slipped the needle out of Dick’s arm and made to leave. “The Adaside should take effect in a few moments. I advise you get dressed before then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


	7. Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Dick have a nice talk and Joseph realizes a few things about himself while learning about Dick along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit summary but oh well.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“How long do you think they’re going to leave us here?” Dick asked.

The two Omegas were lying on the large king size bed, though both were lying in the center, side by side.

“I don’t know,” Joseph replied. “Has the Adaside kicked in yet?”

“There an unpleasant feeling in my stomach,” Dick responded. “Not yet, but soon I guess.”

“How is it possible for that Alpha to know you had a miscarriage but for you not to know?” Joseph asked.

Dick shook his head. “I don’t know, but I intend to ask.” he grimaced, shifting on the bed. “I already hate Adaside.”

“What’s wrong?” Joseph asked fearfully, sitting up to look at Dick with concern.

“Nothing, just…” Dick shook his head. “It’s like heat but not heat.”

“You’re feeling hot?”

“Hot and...you know,” Dick muttered, not wanting to admit he could feel slick building as well as the fact that he felt the warmth of arousal pooling in his belly. “It’s heat but not heat.”

“You said that,” Joseph pointed out with a small smile.

“It’s all the symptoms of heat,” Dick clarified. “But I’m not overwhelmed with need and want. I’ve still got my mind and thought process intact.” Dick shifted again, sighing.

“They’re going to want you dressed before they come back,” Joseph muttered, picking at the boring white shirt he’d been given while looking over the light blue pants. “Why light blue?”

“The better to see the slick stain with,” Dick muttered as he got off the bed, dressing quickly before crawling back on beside Joseph. He couldn't place why, but being near the other Omega made him feel much safer and more protected, despite the ever lingering scent of her. “And to watch us when we orgasm.”

“I don’t like this Alpha.”

“I used to,” Dick responded. “As a friend, of course. But then…”

“Then?” Joseph prompted.

“She kind of forced me to seperate from my family,” Dick said quietly. “I didn’t think much of it, thought it was because she really wanted me to help her, but then…then she killed someone right in front of me. If the Alpha they keep talking about is the one I think it is, anyway. Watching her kill someone sent me into heat.”

“From shock,” Joseph guessed.

“Yeah,” Dick replied.

Joseph rolled over onto his side to face Dick. “Did she…”

“Knot me?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah. she did.”

“I’m sorry,” Joseph whispered.

Dick shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” Joseph muttered.

Dick sighed. “It is,” he said softly. “I was helping her. Training her, you know? To be better. It’s my fault she killed him.”

“No it’s not.”

“I don’t want to see her,” Dick whispered, voicing bordering on a whimper. “I don’t want her near me, or touching me, or-”

“Hey,” Joseph said, trying to stop a panic attack before it started. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Because...because we have a bathroom here.”

He gestured in the direction of the ensuite bathroom of the room they were locked in. 

“And when they bring you back after they m...make you be with her,” Joseph replied, wincing at his own choice of words. “Then you can take a nice hot shower or-or bath and then we can cuddle.”

“The only clothes I have are these,” Dick muttered, picking at the light blue pants. “And they scent like her.”

“Well then, we can just lay...under the covers without clothes,” Joseph suggested hesitantly. “And I can scent mark you. If...if it would make you feel better.”

Dick looked up at him. “Really?”

“You’re not going to fight against them because I’m here,” Joseph pointed out. “Right?”

“Yeah…”

“But if they get rid of me, you’ll have no reason to be complacent.”

“Yes…?” Dick said slowly.

“So the way to make sure they don’t get rid of me is for me to be here to keep you calm and...and sane...right?”

“Right,” Dick replied, nodding. “Yeah...I...I’ve never spent much time around Omegas. Bruce is an Alpha and I presented after he took me in. And two of my brothers are Alphas and the other is a Beta.”

“So I’m your first real Omega friend?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied. “It’s...kind of nice. Comforting, actually.”

“I’m glad,” Joseph said with a smile. “The only Omegas I’ve ever interacted with were the Omegas of the Alphas my old Alpha would sell me out to.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered.

“Don’t be,” Joseph whispered. “I may have been severely punished for it, but I managed to get a few of them to escape. Go to the police in Gotham and get help.”

“Good,” Dick said with a smile. “Especially that they got to Gotham. That may be a fucked up city, but at least their police aren’t as corrupt as Bludhaven.”

“Are you corrupt, Officer Grayson?” Joseph asked with a small smile.

“No, I’m not,” Dick replied. “I’m mostly surprised Bludhaven hired me at all, considering I’m an Omega. Probably because I worked at the GCPD first.”

“What made you switch to Bludhaven?”

The conversation wasn’t exciting in the slightest, but Dick had calmed immensely and for that Joseph was grateful. Of course, he could still feel minute tremors coming from the other Omega on occasion but he knew those were more instinctual in response to the Alpha scent Dick was surrounded by as well as a possible side effect of the Adaside. 

Speaking of...

“I switched cause I was living in Bludhaven at the time,” Dick responded, drawing Joseph from his thoughts. “I was getting tired of driving three hours after a twelve hours or longer shift.”

“Makes sense,” Joseph acknowledged. “Hey...um...how are you feeling? Because of the Adaside, I mean.”

Dick sighed, shifting slightly and wincing.

“Slick?” Joseph guessed.

“I don’t mind it when I’m in heat,” Dick muttered. “I barely notice cause I’m overwhelmed with want and need, but…”

“But now that your mind is clear, you’re much more aware of it,” Joseph guessed.

“Plus it’s artificially induced,” Dick added. “Adaside ensures the Omega produces much more than they naturally do.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound pleasant,” Joseph said quietly.

“It’s not,” Dick agreed as the door swung open and two of the men from earlier entered.

“Come on,” the said, gesturing to Dick. “It’s time to go see your Alpha.”

Joseph placed a gentle hand on Dick’s arm when he felt the other Omega shudder and heard a very soft keen that he was sure Dick didn’t even realize he’d emitted.

“Hey,” Joseph said quietly, sitting up with Dick and waiting until the other looked at him. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll tak a bath and cuddle when you get back.”

“Okay,” Dick said quietly, nodded. “Thank you.”

“And...one last thing,” Joseph said softly, just before he moved forward and pressed his lips to Dick’s in a soft, gentle kiss.

Dick’s blue eyes were wide and confused when Joseph pulled away. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Dick’s eyes.

“Focus on that,” Joseph whispered. “Instead of her.”

Dick took a shuddering breath, nodding slowly before pulling Joseph into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, kissing Joseph’s cheek before climbing off the bed and making his way to the men. With one last glance at Joseph, he was escorted out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Now alone, Joseph jumped off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He didn’t know how long Dick would be gone, but the least he could do was set up the bathroom and get it warmer. Once Dick was back, then he could run the bath.

Under the sink he found a container of generic shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Though he rolled his eyes as he placed it on the counter, he was thankful it wasn’t laced with Alpha scent.

That certainly wouldn’t help Dick.

After grabbed a few towels and setting them near the bath, Joseph walked over to the small control panel next to the door and flicked it on, looking over the buttons before finally figuring out how to turn the bathroom heater on as well as the floor heater.

Once on, he left the bathroom and walked over to the dresser to find a clean pair of clothing for each of them. After a moment of hesitation, he lifted them each and took a sniff, pleased to find that neither of them scented like Alpha.

Grabbing one set, he carried them back into the bathroom so they’d be warm for Dick’s return. Once he was sure he had everything set up, he left the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

After a long moment of thought, he lifted his fingers to his lips, staring out towards the window.

“I think I like him,” he whispered to himself. “But no. Omega-Omega relationships are illegal, they’re-”

_ Forcefully knotting an Omega is illegal as well.  _ Joseph’s mind informed him.  _ And that’s not stopping the Alpha they’re dragging Dick off to. Besides, it seems like law doesn’t apply here. _

“So...what are you saying?” Joseph asked himself aloud.

_ What I’m saying.  _ His mind replied.  _ Is that no one is going to care if you and Richard have a relationship inside this room. So long as it doesn’t leave, of course. _

“Of course,” Joseph muttered numbly, elation and excitement filling his stomach. He had only had one secret relationship with an Omega before, but it had felt so much more... _ right _ , or meant to be than his relationship with his Alpha.

“It’s okay, Dick,” Joseph whispered. “Everything is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is chapter seven and I haven't finished writing chapter nine yet so updates are definitely going to slow down.
> 
> I'm so sorry in advance but I hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


	8. Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is dragged off to face his biggest nightmare - Catalina Flores
> 
> At the same time, Slade and Jason have a "discussion" that gets a little physical
> 
> WARNING: sort of rape scene? Sort of? Like, it's not too too descriptive I don't think?  
> Just, just brace yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Breathing through his mouth was too likely to lead to hyperventilation and breathing through his nose ended up filling his lungs with  _ her  _ scent and sending his brain scrambling to submit, so Dick found himself torn between holding his breath and taking tiny little gapss through his mouth.

Okay, so maybe he was hyperventilating just a little bit.

He didn’t know how long they’d been walking, but the seat of his pants was soaked with slick at this point, enough that he could feel it dripping down his legs.

It made his face burn with shame and he would have lowered his head were it not a sign of submission. (Although he knew as soon as he was in the same room as  _ her _ , he wouldn’t be able to fight his instincts anymore. He just hoped he didn’t wet himself.)

It was as if his body heard that thought because it was then that his bladder decided it hurt. Dick swallowed back a groan because if he wet himself in front of Catalina - the lowest and most basic form of submission an Omega could show to an Alpha - she would be able to do anything she wanted with him.

He forced himself to take a breath to calm down, but he ended up inhaling too much thus choking on Catalina’s overwhelming scent. His head started to spin and his knees felt weak and before Dick knew it, he was on the ground.

“Fuck,” he heard one of the men curse. “Fuck, I think he just dropped.”

_ Did I?  _ Dick wondered numbly. He’d dropped before and knew it felt similar to how he was feeling at the moment, but he didn’t feel like he’d dropped.

His eyes were open which was the biggest indicator that he hadn’t dropped and the other men must have noticed too because one - rather gently - lifted Dick’s head and shined a light into his eyes.

“He’s fine,” he replied, hauling Dick up and into his arms bridal style. “Just tripped or something.

“Shit man,” another one said, laughing lightly. “He really doesn’t want to see her, does he?”

“He’s been a bad Omega,” the man replied. “He knows he’s going to be punished.”

Shortly after Dick had first presented, some kid at school had told him he was a bad Omega and it had caused him to cry so much in the middle of school that he had to be taken to the nurse until Alfred could come get him.

Now here Dick was at twenty years old with tears pricking the back of his eyes because some random Beta had just called him a bad Omega.

He must have whimpered or whined or  _ something  _ pathetic, because he could hear the men laughing loudly.

“Poor bitch doesn’t like being called  _ bad _ ,” one sneered and over their raucous laughter, Dick heard the sound of a door being open before he was suddenly flooded with the overwhelming stench of  _ her _ .

This time he really did drop.

  
.........

“I told you,” Slade said calmly, hands placed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs in Dick’s apartment. “That we should have been here. If not to help him through his heat than to at least ensure nothing went wrong.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one to blame,” Jason snapped, glaring at Slade from the kitchen doorway. “You’re just as much his courting Alpha as I am.”

“Hm,” was all Slade said in response. “And yet you’re the one who was responsible-”

“Oh no no no,” Jason said quickly, scenting growing with his irritation. “Don’t pin this on me. You  _ knew  _ I had a big drug bust coming up this week.”

Slade leveled him with a icy stare, voice anc scent still frustratingly calm. “You also knew Richard’s heat was this week.”

“So did you,” Jason snapped. “So what’s your excuse? You didn’t even have a contract this week. Hell, you have absolutely  _ no  _ excuse for not being here!”

“Watch your tone, boy.”

“Fuck you!” Jason shouted. “I will fucking not! You’re making this out to be all  _ my  _ fault that Dick got sick and taken when you’re just as responsible!”

Jason growled loudly when Slade stalked forward, grabbing him by the back of the neck before dragging him over to the kitchen table and forcing him down.

“Fuck off!” Jason shouted. “I’m not an Omega, that doesn’t work on me!”

“ _ Settle _ ,” Slade snarled, using his Alpha voice.

Jason merely snarled back, thrashing in the older Alpha’s hold. “Why you fucking-”

He was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. “Landlord,” the person called. “What’s going on in there? I have my phone in hand and I’m not afraid to call the police.”

Jason huffed, pushing himself up when Slade removed his hand, glaring at the other Alpha while forcing his scent to calm down as he walked towards the door and answered it.

“Hey, I’m Jason,” he said with a smile, introducing himself to the landlord. “I’m Dick’s Alpha.”

“Kid isn’t mated,” the landlord said in a no nonsense voice. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“We’re courting Richard,” Slade said as he came up behind Jason, causing the landlord to back up slightly. “And we heard he was admitted to the hospital, so we thought we’d stop by and make the place more pleasant for him when he returns.”

“Right,” the landlord said slowly, nodding and sliding his phone into his pocket. “Yeah, yeah of course. Just…” he scrunched up his nose. “Air it out, maybe first? I may be a Beta, but I can still smell the stink of angry Alpha.”

“Will do,” Jason said brightly, already starting to close the door. “Goodbye now.”

As soon as the door was closed, he turned to look at Slade. “We focus our efforts on finding Dick,” he declared. “What have you found on Mateo Flores?”

“Nothing much,” Slade replied. “He remained in Bludhaven after Blockbuster was murdered and after his sister vanished off the map.”

“He stayed behind to keep an eye on Dick, probably,” Jason guessed. “I can try and find out if anyone who works for me knows anything.”

Slade hummed quietly. “I may know a few people who owe me some favors.”

“Do you think these people know where Mateo and Catalina are?” jason asked.

“If they don’t, they’ll know someone who does,” Slade responded, turning and making his way towards the fire escape outside the living room window, though he paused. “Oh. And Jason?” he turned back to look at Jason. “Rest assured, I will be less than pleased if I find my Omega harmed in anyway.”

“Oh believe me,” Jason muttered as Slade slipped out the window. “Heads are going to roll one way or another.

  
......

Dick came to slowly, his entire body hot and heavy.

“Hello mi amor.”

Her voice alone nearly sent him back into a drop, but Dick managed to control himself enough to open his eyes and find her sitting next to him.

“Catalina,” he whispered, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as much as his hands were. He sat up slowly, wincing at the puddle of slick he could feel beneath him. 

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, reaching out for his face and frowning when he pulled away. “You’ve been bad.”

Dick’s breath hitched and tears burned his eyes again. Almost instantly, Catalina was on him, rubbing his back and crooning comfortingly.

Dick hadn’t even realized he was crying until she was brushing tears off of his face. He pushed her away, opening his eyes to glare through foggy vision.

“You don’t remember it,” Catalina said softly. “But shortly after the heat we shared together on the rooftop-”

“The heat you forced me into,” Dick snarled.

Catalina ignored him. “-you went into a drop.”

Dick opened his mouth to object but...he didn’t fully remember much after Catalina had knoted him. He remembered waking up in his apartment a few days later and merely assumed he’d suffered through his heat there alone.

But now that Catalina mentioned a drop.

“When you woke from it,” Catalina went on quietly. “You were very sick. Tired. I doubt you even remember those few days. You had a fever during the majority of it and were suffering from agonizing cramps.” she gave him a small smile. “You had a miscarriage before we even knew you were pregnant.”

Dick stared at her, body slowly going numb in a submission induced reaction to the overwhelming scent of Catalina’s pheromones that filled the room and flooded Dick’s lungs.

“What?” he whispered.

Catalina smiled, leaning forward to brush strands hair off of his forehead. “You woke in the middle of the night, sobbing. When the medic finally arrived, you were sitting in a pool of blood and your temperature had risen. It was only a few hours later that we determined it was a miscarriage.”

“No,” Dick whispered, shaking his head. “No, no I wasn’t pregnant, I-”

“I had to send you back to your apartment,” Catalina said softly. “Once you were well enough, of course. I didn't want to, but I needed to go into hiding. I feared your family would begin looking for me. I had my brother watch you through, of course.” she smiled, brushing her thumb over Dick’s scent gland as she whispered. “My pretty little Omega.”

That was the end for Dick’s control and he found himself toppling headfirst into submission, falling onto his side while bearing his scent gland to Catalina.

The Alpha laughed softly. “It’s okay, pretty Omega,” she purred as she gently pushed Dick onto his stomach before crawling over top of him. “Your Alpha’s here.”

Dick whimpered, tears spilling over his cheeks and onto the soft blanketed floor beneath him as Catalina began to undress him, stroking her hands down his too hot back and sides.

“Look at you,” she whispered, causing Dick to keen loudly when she swiped a finger through the slick stuck to his thighs. “All wet and perfect for me.”

Unable to fight back and utterly overwhelmed by submission, Dick could only lay and cry as Catalina took exactly what she wanted.

Even though the slick ensured he was properly lubricated, the thought of what was happening and the lack of heat induced arousal and want caused Dick to cry quietly the entire way through.

He let out a particularly loud sob when he felt Catalina’s knot finally catch before she layered herself over his back, using one hand to stroke away his tears.

“It’s alright, pretty Omega,” she soothed quietly, shifting her knot inside of him to brush against his prostate, giving him an unwanted burst of pleasure. “I know, I know. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re with me again and I promise, I won’t let any other Alpha touch you as long as you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> At the moment I only have chapter nine written and I'm going to be super busy so here's what's up.
> 
> I will upload chapter nine tomorrow, after which I will be on TEMPORARY hiatus until roughly December fifteenth or sixteenth of this year (2018).
> 
> I'm not going away, I promise. I just have to study study study this week and I have a boatload of finals next week.
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!


	9. Met With A Dial Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Comforts Dick while Jason and Slade speak have a conversation regarding the location of their Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Joseph’s head whipped towards the door and he was immediately greeted by the pathetic sight of Dick Grayson, stripped completely bare and covered in sweat, slick, piss, and other...unpleasant bodily fluids that came with being knotted by an Alpha and being forced to orgasm (if you catch my drift).

His head was lowered in submission, hands clasped together in a desperate effort to cover himself while the men behind him laughed.

He scented like humiliation.

“Fuck off,” Joseph muttered as they left, immediately moving to Dick’s side and wrapping an arm around the exposed Omega’s trembling shoulders. “Hey,” he said softly, noticing the tear tracks on Dick’s cheeks. “Hey, it’s alright. Come on, let’s get in the bath, okay? I’ve got the bathroom all warmed for you and I have a nice clean pair of clothes waiting as well.”

Dick sniffled pathetically, burying his face in Joseph’s neck as they walked. “I wet myself,” Dick whimpered miserably. “When she kn-knotted me.”

“It’s okay,” Joseph continued to sooth, internally smiling when Dick relaxed just slightly when his bare feet hit the warmed bathroom tile. “It’s instinct.”

“I didn't wanna submit to her,” Dick whispered, trying not to cry again as Joseph moved away from him to begin filling the tub. “I-I didn’t.”

“Hey,” Joseph said softly, turning away from the tub to move quickly to Dick, cupping the other Omega’s face between his hands. “Let’s just forget about that right now, okay? Here and now it’s just you and me. Okay? She can’t touch you here.”

“You promise?” Dick asked.

“I promise,” Joseph assured. He stroked his thumbs over Dick’s cheekbones before he tentatively asked. “May I kiss you again?”

Dick blinked up at him, eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. “Why?”

“To help,” Joseph replied. “To replace her touch with mine.”

When Dick started to back up, Joseph was quick to amend his words. “I won’t touch you like that, Dick. Just...a comforting touch.”

“A kiss,” Dick whispered.

“Yes.”

Dick sucked in a breath, eyes darting wildly around the room before he finally nodded, letting his breath out slowly.

“Please?”

Joseph smiled, moving forward slow enough to allow Dick to change his mind at the last time. He was pleased when the Omega barely moved, instead leaning into the touch when their lips pressed together.

It wasn’t long, but it served its purpose of relaxing Dick and Joseph gave a gentle smile as they stepped apart.

“Come on,” Joseph said quietly. “Let’s get you in the bath.”

  
......

“Well?” Jason snapped as soon as he picked up the phone.

_ “Responses like that will result in you sitting and waiting in the dark _ ,” Slade informed him calmly.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jason growled. “What do you know and don’t you dare hang up on me.”

Slade merely chuckled. “ _ What makes you think I know anything? _ ”

“You wouldn’t have called me otherwise.”

Slade hummed quietly. “ _ Perhaps _ .”

Jason waited silently. As much as the pit madness was urging him on in the back of his head, whispering for him to shout and growl,  _ force  _ Slade to tell him what he knew, Jason knew that what Slade wanted was to see how long Jason could be patient for.

So Jason waited. After a full five minutes in which a green haze had begun to settle over his vision, Slade spoke.

“ _ I’ve got reliable intell that a black van was seen leaving a back entrance of the hospital the day Richard went missing, _ ” Slade said, a smirk in his voice.

“Wow Slade, that’s fantastic,” Jason drawled, words dripping with sarcasm. “If only we knew-”

“ _ My source followed the van at a respectable distance, _ ” Slade went on. “ _ He’s given me an address. _ ”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Jason demanded. “Tell me where they are!”

“ _ We’re waiting for night, _ ” Slade replied. “ _ They’re less likely to expect an attack in the dark. _ ”

“No,” Jason snarled, vision fully tinged green. “We’re not waiting. The longer we wait, the more time Dick has to suffer with them. We-”

“ _ That’s exactly why we  _ are _ waiting _ ,” Slade snapped, a bit of Alpha leaking into his tone. “ _ They know Richard has at least one Alpha. They must know. If we go in now, we play right into their hands _ .”

Jason growled.

“ _ Control yourself _ ,” Slade ordered. “ _ If we wait, then they’re less likely to be prepared. Do you understand me? _ ”

“I’m not stupid,” Jason snarled, although he had to admit to himself that he hadn’t really heard much of what Slade had just said.

“ _ I didn’t say you were, _ ” Slade said calmly. By that point in the conversation, his mostly calm tone was irritating Jason but it was also helping to force the pit madness to recede. “ _ I asked if you understood why we’re waiting _ .”

Jason closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a slow breath. When he opened his eyes again, the green tinge had faded to his vision, though it still lingered in his peripheral.

“Yes,” Jason replied, tone more even than before. “I understand.”

“ _ Good. Are you still at Richard’s apartment? _ ”

“I was about to leave,” Jason replied. “But yeah. I made up a nest for him. One on the bed if he wants us to be with him and one in the closet in case he wants to be alone.”

“ _ Good _ ,” Slade said shortly. 

“Don’t you think this was too easy?” Jason asked suddenly. “You check with  _ one  _ source and we found him the same day he went missing?”

“ _ It is odd _ ,” Slade replied. 

“Does your source have any proof that the location the van went to is where Dick is?”

Jason was met with a dial tone.

  
.............

“Are you feeling any better?”

“I can still feel  _ her _ ,” Dick murmured, arms folded on the lip of the tub, head resting on his arms with his eyes closed. “But the water’s warm. It helps.”

“Good,” Joseph said softly. “Good, I’m-I’m glad.”

The two were silent for some time before Dick spoke again. “She said I dropped,” he whispered. “And I was sick after she...before. That’s why I don’t remember miscarrying the pup. I think...I think she wants to try again but...my heat’s not for another month.” he looked up at Joseph, fear in his eyes. “I don’t want to be here that long.”

“We won’t be,” Joseph assured quietly. “I promise.”

“I’ve always wanted my own nest,” Dick murmured, closing his eyes and sighing when Joseph began to card his fingers through Dick’s wet, freshly washed hair. “My own pups. But...but…”

“Not from her?” Joseph guessed gently.

“Not from her,” Dick confirmed quietly. After a moment he gave a weak laugh. “It’s so stupid, isn’t it? I can be brave in the face of The Joker or Scarecrow. I can be brave in the face of certain death. I can be brave as I watch my city destroy itself. But put Catalina Flores in front of me and suddenly I’m nothing but a weak, submissive Omega.”

“She hurt you,” Joseph said quietly. “That’s going to affect you in some way.”

“I don’t like feeling weak,” Dick murmured. “After my parents died...after my  _ brother _ died, I swore I’d never be weak again.”

“Dick-”

“We’re getting out of here,” Dick declared, sitting up and showing more life than he had for sometime. “One way or another, we’re getting out of here. No matter what it takes. I won’t sit around waiting on a rescue that might not even come. I refuse to be the damsel in distress, I  _ refuse  _ to add to the Omega stereotype. We’re getting out of here, Joseph. No matter what we have to do.”

And in that moment, if he wasn’t before, Joseph found himself falling headfirst in love with Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a quick little hint. Keep in mind about what Dick said about getting out no matter what it takes.
> 
> Is that foreshadowing? Most definitely.
> 
> Is Dick going to kill someone? ;)
> 
> I hope this was good. I know it's shorter than the others, but I've just been busy.
> 
> And sadly, this is going to be the only update until next Saturday, or maybe a little earlier if you're lucky :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, please please please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I promise I will come back to this, I'm just so busy at the moment, what with preparing videos for my youtube stopmotion and finals next week and all sorts of things.
> 
> Either way, please let me know what you thought!!!
> 
> Bye for now!!
> 
> RichardGraysonPercyJackson  
> Date of Hiatus: 11/5/18 (November fifth, 2018)


	10. To One Up Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Dick talk and Jason reveals some possession he feels over Dick and maybe a small insight as to just why he hates Slade Wilson so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I told y'all I had finals to study for...but lemme be honest with ya.  
> It's only two, Spanish and Psych and I have a damn good knack for languages, meaning Psych is all I need to furiously study.
> 
> So here y'all go, chapter ten!

Tim jumped violently when the door to his bedroom at the manor was kicked open and Jason stormed it, red hood tucked under his arm.

“Replacement, I need your help!” he declared loudly.

“Jeez, Jason,” Tim hissed, gently setting his laptop to the side. “Wake the whole manor why don’t you?”

“Oh relax, fun-sucker,” Jason snapped. “Demon and B are out and Alfred’s in the manor. No one’s asleep yet. It’s only one AM.”

“It’s a figure of speech,” Tim sighed, trying to calm himself down. “Alright, Jason. What do you want?”

“I want you to help me,” Jason declared. “I know where Dick is.”

“You do!?” Tim asked, eagerly jumping to his feet and rushing over to Jason. “Really?! Where is he?! We can get Bruce and-”

“Absolutely not,” Jason declared. “We keep him out of this. Just you and me, alright?”

Tim frowned, no longer quite so eager. “Why?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. After a beat, he groaned. “Oh god, Jason. You’re not trying to one up Slade Wilson  _ again _ , are you?”

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes though carefully avoiding looking Tim in the eyes. “Of course not. Wait, what do you mean ‘again’?”

“Remember when you found out Slade was courting Dick about two years ago?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Remember what you did?”

Jason glared. “In my defense, Slade is a killer.”

“So are you!” Tim declared loudly before sighing. “Look, Jason. Tell me the truth. Are you jumping the gun without a plan because you want to prove to Dick that you’re a better Alpha? Like you did in Tanzania?”

“Slade isn’t good for him,” Jason growled. “All he wants is to take Dick in his heat when Dick can’t do-”

“Jason,” Tim snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he groaned. “Just...yes or no?”

Jason sighed. “Yes,” he finally replied. “I want to prove to Dick that Slade isn’t right for him. That Slade doesn’t really care about his safety.”

“And you want to do that by-”

“Being the one to save him,” Jason declared. “While Slade just sits on his ass.”

Tim was quiet for a moment before swearing under his breath. “Can’t believe I’m going with this,” he muttered before turning back to Jason. “You have to have a plan to keep Slade under control though. Because if he finds out you went behind his back to save the Omega that the two of you  _ share, _ he’s going to kill you. With or without Dick present.”

“Relax,” Jason drawled. “I have a plan.”

Tim couldn’t help but snort. “Right,” he drawled. “Sure, I’ll believe that. Alright, let’s go. Let me head down to the cave and grab my suit. I’ll meet you outside the waterfall entrance.”

“Deal,” Jason said with a short nod, turning and striding away quickly.

As soon as he was gone, Tim looked towards the window. “I don’t approve of you watching.”

With a soft thump of boots, Slade - decked out as Deathstroke though lacking his mask - Slade entered the room.

“And I don’t approve of him disobeying me,” Slade declared calmly.

“He’s an Alpha,” Tim said. “So are you. And so long as the two of you share Dick,  _ not  _ that he’s an object to be shared, he’s going to continue to fight you.”

“Not for much longer,” Slade mused.

Tim didn’t get a chance to ask what Slade meant before the mercenary had slipped out of the window once more.

Tim groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Oh god, I’m going to regret getting involved, aren’t I?”

  
.......

“We can’t just run at them,” Joseph objected, seated on the end of the bed as he watched Dick pace back and forth. “They’re Alphas, Dick. With one order, they could drop us in a second.”

“No,” Dick said shortly. “They won’t.”

“Dick-”

“All Alphas are the same,” Dick said quickly, turning on Joseph so swiftly the other Omega flinched slightly. “At least these kind are. They don’t think past their knot.”

“What...are you saying?” Joseph asked cautiously. 

“We can drop them just as well as they can drop us,” Dick declared. “I’ve done it before.”

“Have you really?” Joseph asked, eyes wide.

Dick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was Deathstroke so he’ll never admit it to my face.”

Joseph paled. “Y-you dropped Deathstroke?”

“And Red Hood,” Dick declared with a grin. “It’s not like an Omega drop. It’s easier to come out of and they don’t need help but damn, it sure is humiliating for them and entertaining for me to watch.”

“Hang on, hang on,” Joseph stammered. “H-how did you get close enough to Deathstroke to drop him without him slitting your throat open?”

“We have a special relationship.”

Joseph felt his heart break. “He’s your Alpha.”

“We’re only courting,” Dick replied. “We’re not mated.”

Joseph’s heart mended itself instantly before burying itself in his love for Dick all over again. At this rate, his scent was going to give away his feelings before he was ready.

“I assume that’s why you’re not scared of Alphas?”

Dick snorted. “Oh believe me Joseph, I’m still scared shitless of Catalina. But that fear is mostly overpowered by anger.” Dick’s expressioned darkend. “I told you I wasn’t going to be weak anymore and I meant it, Joseph.”

“Are you going to kill her?” Joseph whispered. “Catalina.”

Dick didn’t reply, instead changing the subject swiftly. “They have to bring food to us at some point. Depending on how many of them there are, I think the two of us can handle them.”

“Dick, I know this is a little off topic,” Joseph said slowly. “But how do you know how to drop an Alpha?”

Dick sighed, not turning to face Joseph. “It’s a...long story.”

“What the hell does Bruce Wayne teach his kids?” Joseph murmured, more to himself than to Dick. Dick, of course, heard anyway and laughed.

“That’s another long story,” he said with a smile. “But Catalina already knows and to get us out of here, I’m probably going to need to use a few...special skills, so you might as well know everything.”

“But what about planning?”

“Planning can be put off for another few moments,” Dick replied. “But tell you this needs to take precedence. Otherwise, you’re really going to be questioning Bruce Wayne.”

\------

“Holy shit,” Joseph whispered, staring wide eyed at Dick. “You-you’re serious?!”

Dick gave a short nod. “I am.”

“Woah,” Joseph muttered. “That...that…”

“Makes sense?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Joseph nodded numbly. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, it does.”

Dick chuckled. “Good. So now that you know everything, let’s get to work on a plan to get out of here.”

Little did they know, Catalina had placed a camera in the upper most corner and she was watching silently.

“Oh boys?” she called to the other three Alphas in the room, turning around in her chair to grin at them. “I think it’s time we gave mi amor his medicine.” she grinned, a dark and feral look. “Don’t you?”

  
.......

“What’s the plan?” Red Robin asked, even though he knew full well Red Hood had absolutely no plan.

“Nah,” Hood replied, confirming Red’s suspicions. “We’ll just wing it.”

“Not a good idea, Hood,” Red murmured.

“Hey!” Hood snapped, suddenly irritated. He’d become even more quick to anger since Dick had been taken. “Shut the fuck up. I’m leading this rescue mission, you got it?”

Red sighed, but nonetheless became quiet. After a few minutes, he spoke. “Dick cares about both of you, you know.”

“Replacement-” Hood said with a groan.

“I’m just saying,” Red said quickly. “Maybe you’re right, maybe Slade is only doing this for offspring like you suspect. But don’t forget, he’s already got three kids of his own-”

“All three of which he’s fucked up,” Hood declared. “Now Dickie comes waltzing into his line of sight, young enough to bare quite a few pups for him. What if he sees him as the chance to perfect his mistake? To make his perfect little soldiers?”

“Dick won’t let him do that,” Red murmured.

“Dick is too blinded by feelings to be able to realize what’s happening before it’s too late,” Hood snapped before sighing and speaking in a softer tone. “I love him. I’ve loved him since I was a kid and I never said it and I regretted that to the day I died. Now here I am in my second life and I have to watch him run to someone with more blood on their hands than me and someone whose morals are more out the window than mine. He runs to Slade if I fuck up. If my pit madness takes control and I hurt him. I’m pushing him closer to Slade.”

“Jason-”

Hood glanced over at Red for just a second. “I am willing to change for Dick. To conform to his morals, to stop killing. But is Slade?”

Red sighed. “No.”

“I just don’t want to see him hurt,” Hood murmured.

Red didn’t know quite what to say to that, so he chose to remain silent. Hood must have appreciated that, because he didn’t try to prompt for more conversation.

The next three hours were filled with tense silence unil Red’s curiosity got the better of him.

“They took Dick pretty far away,” he commented.

“Catalina is going to knot him and force herself on him,” Hood pointed out. “She’ll want to do it somewhere no one could find them.”

Red pursed his lips. “Slade found them.”

“Slade’s contact found them.”

Red blinked. Something wasn’t right. “Did you...ever hear the location from anyone other than Slade?”

Hood must have picked up on Red’s unease, because he sat up a little straighter on his motorcycle.

“That mother _ fucker _ ,” he snarled. “He fucking tricked me.”

Red gave a mix of a groan and sigh. “He wanted you out of the city and out of the way-”

“So he could make himself look like the better Alpha,” Hood snapped, shouting wordlessly in rage. “Fuck!”

“If he knows where Dick is,” Red began. “He’s on his way now, meaning we’re already too far away to get back to the city in time.

“You know what?” Hood growled as the two of them whipped their motorcycles around and started back for the city. “I’ll bet you Wilson even  _ paid  _ Catalina to take Dick and scare him, hurt him, so when Slade “saves” him, Dick won’t think twice about running into his arms.”

“I don’t think Catalina and Slade are working together,” Red said cautiously. He may have only been a Beta, but he could easily sense the rage coming off of Hood in waves. “Catalina hasn’t been seen in the city in two years-”

“Shit,” Hood whispered. “Two years ago was the last time Catalian was seen in Bludhaven?”

“Yes,” Red replied slowly. “Why?”

Hood cursed again. “Because that’s right around the time Slade started courting Dick.”

Red’s eyes went wide. “You think everything was planned from the beginning?”

“Dick has been an object of intrigue for Slade since he was Robin,” Hood replied. “Slade used to do anything and everything he could to sway Dick to his side as his apprentice. Two years ago, Dick was at his weakest-”

“Making him the perfect prey,” Red murmured. “Because Slade would show up in his time of need like a savior. And Dick would latch onto him and think nothing of it.”

Hood swore yet again. “We have to find him before Slade does.”

“Hood, we’re going to be too late,” Red insisted. “Bludhaven is  _ huge _ . He could be anywhere.”

“We’ll find him.”

“Hood-”

“I am  _ not  _ leaving  _ my  _ Omega in that monster’s hands longer than I have to,” Hood insisted loudly. “I lost him once and I refuse to let him go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!!


	11. A Better Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is forced into "false heat", Jason makes plans to kill Slade, and Joseph starts going down a dark road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I planned. I was busier than I thought I'd be.
> 
> Anyway, here it is!

**Previously On "Omegan Heat Sickness":**

_****_

_ Little did they know, Catalina had placed a camera in the upper most corner and she was watching silently. _

_ “Oh boys?” she called to the other three Alphas in the room, turning around in her chair to grin at them. “I think it’s time we gave mi amor his medicine.” she grinned, a dark and feral look. “Don’t you?" _

................................................

“No!” Joseph shouted as he was dragged away from Dick who was lying on the floor, gasping through the fog as the artificial heat from the heat inducer slowly began to take effect. “No, I’m not leaving him!”  
“Alright, that’s it,” one of the Alphas near him huffed. “Someone drop him, I can’t stand him.”

“We don’t have anyone to bring him out of it,” a second one pointed out. “He could die.”

“You think I give a shit?”

“No, but Catalina will,” the second Alpha said. “Just toss him in another room nearby and be done with him.”

The first Alpha huffed, but did as he was told, dragging Joseph to the room across the hall and throwing him inside. The door slammed closed and Joseph rushed over, pressing his ear to the wood in time to hear,

“Maybe if we’re lucky, that one will go into a sympathetic heat. It’s agony being around that other Omega while he scents of heat and not being allowed to touch him.”

“Mm. And he sure does have a nice piece of ass, doesn’t he?”

The Alphas wandered off, leaving Joseph to panic on his own.

“Okay, okay, okay,” he whispered rapidly, clutching and tugging at his hair. “Relax. Relax. What would Nightwing do?” he blinked, lifting his head to stare at the door. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head. “What would  _ Dick _ do?”

.......

“He’s not answering,” Jason snarled, prompting his bike to go even faster. “Of course he’s not  _ fucking  _ answering.”

“Jason!” Tim snapped. “You need to calm down. I know what you’re doing. You’re letting the pit madness take control, you’re giving into it. Don’t.”

“Why not!?”

“Because you might hurt Dick,” Tim said in a soft voice. “Don’t forget Tanzania.”

Jason was quiet and for that, Tim was grateful. It meant the second Robin was actually listening to him for once.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll stay calm. I’ll try to, anyway.”

“Good,” Tim said with a nod. “And don’t forget, Jason. You have no proof of Slade’s actual intention and there’s certainly no way he’ll ever admit it to you or Dick.”

“We’ll find a way,” Jason said shortly. “You’re the freaky genius of the family. You’ll think of a way.”

“And what are you going to do to me if I don’t?” Tim asked.

He had meant it as a joke.

He should have known Jason wouldn’t take it as a joke.

“I’ll kill you.”

  
........

“Alright,” Joseph whispered, backing up as he rubbed his aching shoulder. “So. Body slamming the door isn’t going to work.”

_ Of course it’s not going to work, stupid.  _ His brain lectured him.  _ You have the muscles of an Omega who’s never extensively worked out in his life. _

“Dick’s an Omega,” Joseph grumbled aloud.

_ Dick is different. _

“In more ways than one,” Joseph murmured, walking back to the door and pressing his ear against the wood in an effort to hear any sort of noise coming from the hall or the room across. Unsurprisingly, all he was met with was silence.

_ Probably best.  _ His mind told him.  _ Sure, you have good intentions what with wanting to protect him but come on! He’s absolutely petrified of this Alpha! If he crumbles at the mere  _ scent  _ of her, what makes you think you could do anything in the face of her. _

“I have to save him,” Joseph whispered.

_ He has an Alpha.  _ Joseph’s mind reminded him.  _ He’s courting Deathstroke the fucking Terminator. I don’t think he needs a weak, pussy Omega to save him. _

“I’ll save him,” Joseph whispered, darkness shining in his eyes. “And prove to him that I’m a better mate than any Alpha.”

......

" Jason, stop!” Tim finally announced, herding Jason off the barren stretch of highway. He waited until the older boy had angrily removed his helmet before he was speaking again. “Stop, we need a plan.”

“I have a plan,” Jason said shortly. “We find Slade and I shoot his other eye out.”

Tim sighed. “Yeah, I kind of figured. And what’s your plan if Dick is there?”

“You get him out of the way,” Jason replied. “While I shoot Slade’s other-”

“Jason,” Tim said shortly. “No. Enough. We tried it your way and your way is just going to result in you alienating yourself from the one family member who really cares about you.”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Alright then,  _ replacement _ , what’s your plan?”

“It’s not a plan because there’s no choice, Jason,” Tim said with a groan. “We have to get Bruce involved.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Jason, we don’t have a choice,” Tim said firmly. “If Catalina Flores took Dick, then she’s hurting him. If Slade is really what you think he is, then we’re not going to stand a chance against him. We need bruce.”

Jason sat in stony silence for enough time that Tim started to become slightly uneasy. Just as he was about to speak, Jason beat him to it.

“Fine,” he snapped. “You go run to Bruce. You go tell him. Which means  _ you  _ can spend the next several hours trying to hunt down wherever the hell Dick could be. In the meantime,  _ I  _ am going to hunt down Slade. I find him, I find Dick. Simple as that.”

“Jason-”

Tim flinched back, but he wasn't fast enough. Jason had bolted off his bike to seize Tim by the front of his Red Robin suit, pulling him close enough that he could see the barely there flecks of blue that drowned in the lazarus green of Jason’s eyes.

“Jason,” Tim said cautiously. “Just think about this for a second-”

“If Catalina hurt him,” Jason said, voice low, calm, and cold. “If Slade Wilson gets there first...I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you slowly and painfully. I’ll make sure no one ever finds your body.”

Tim hadn’t been completely afraid of Jason since he first met him as the Red Hood and Jason shot him, but at the moment, he found himself terrified.

He was sure his voice wobbled, just a bit. “And you’d lose Dick forever.”

Jason sneered, shoving Tim so hard he tripped and collapsed to the ground. “That’s assuming Slade or Catalina doesn’t kill him before I get there. Believe me, replacement, killing you will feel just as good as it will when I rip Catalina’s knot from her body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!!!


	12. All On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick worries to Joseph about the possibility of becoming pregnant with Catalina's child as Jason rushes to confront Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter.
> 
> I promise I'll explain in the end notes!!!
> 
> Either way, please enjoy and I'm sorry if it's super short.

Dick was unconscious for days and to say Joseph was getting worried was an understatement.

He was doing everything in his power to keep the other Omega from dying, but without Dick being conscious, it was a little more than difficult and closer to impossible.

It was seven days after his induced heat ended - which had lasted itself five days - that Dick finally woke up and scared the shit out of Joseph.

Scared the shit out of him because the first thing Dick did when he woke up was punch Joseph in the face as hard as he possibly could.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Dick said quietly, scrambling off the bed to crouch next to Joseph who was lying on the floor, groaning. “Oh my god, are you okay? I didn’t think, I just acted.”

“It’s fine,” Joseph said, sitting up slowly with Dick’s help. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have been so close. How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy,” Dick replied with a light laugh. “I think I moved too fast. How long have I been unconscious?”

“You were in...heat for five days,” Joseph told him tentatively. “You’ve been unconscious for seven days.”

Dick cursed quietly. “I feel like it.”

“Maybe just take it easy,” Joseph suggested. “You haven’t had anything to eat or drink in a week.”

“Yeah,” Dick said quietly, letting Joseph help him back on the bed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Are you koay?”

“No,” Dick replied quietly. “No, I’m not. Catalina drugged me once, what’s stopping her from doing it again?”

“We can’t think like that,” Joseph said firmly. “We’ll get out of here.”

“She did it because she wants me to carry her pups,” Dick said quietly, placing a shaking hand on his stomach. “What if it worked?”

“And what if it didn’t?” Joseph offered instead.

Dick closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. “Then she’ll keep trying until it does.”

  
............

“You’re not helping, Roy!”

“I don’t even understand what the problem is,” Roy said, raising and eyebrow and trying not to look amused as Jason paced in front of him. 

“I told you,” Jason snapped. “Slade Wilson needs to be stopped.”

“Well here’s where I’m confused,” Roy said calmly. “A, I thought you learned how to cohabitate peacefully with him. For Dick.”

“Yeah, well he can’t be trusted.”

“Jason,” Roy said, finally getting the Alpha to stop moving. “You haven’t told me what the real problem is. What. Happened? I can’t help if I don’t know.”

Jason huffed, dropping to sit on the chair across from Roy’s couch. “Catalina Flores took Dick,” he explained quietly. “Slade tricked me by giving me an incorrect location so I’d be too far away to help. Now the fucker won’t answer his phone and I don’t know where to even begin looking for Dick.”

“Alright,” Roy said softly, easily hiding his concern for the other Omega’s wellbeing. “Have you considered...never mind.”

Jason sat up, narrowing his eyes. “Have I considered what?”

“It was a stupid question, Jason,” Roy placated. “Ignore it.”

“No, I won’t,” Jason growled, getting to his feet. “You were going to ask me if I’d considered running to Bruce for help.”

Roy sighed. “Yeah. Dick’s just as much a part of his pack-”

“No,” Jason whispered. “There’s so much you don’t understand between the two of them. There’s so much that happened that only…”

“Only what?” Roy asked, getting to his feet as Jason rushed for the door. “Jason, what did you realize?”

“I know where Slade is,” Jason tossed over his shoulder, slamming the apartment door closed behind him. Roy sighed, covering his face with his hands.

“I need a drink.”

  
.....

“I know you’re there, kid. Let's put the toys away and talk like big boys."

Slade turned around, crossing his arms over his chest when Jason came from the shadows, gun in hand.

“You son of a motherfucker,” Jason growled, eyes bordering on green as the pit madness threatened to take over. “You lied to me. You told me the wrong location to make sure I was too far away to help when you found out the real location.”

“Of course,” Slade replied. “I needed you out of the way.”

“Why?” Jason demanded. “So you could be the one to save Dick? So you could make him think you were the better Alpha all along while I didn’t even bother to try and save him?”

Slade frowned. “No.”

“Funny. I don’t believe you.”

“Kid, I didn’t tell you the truth because you’re reckless. You’re impulsive. You would go in and get yourself shot and Grayson killed. We need a stable plan to get in there and save him without anyone getting hurt, aside from the people who took him. You being there would ensure that everyone  _ but  _ the people who took him would get hurt.”

“I wouldn’t get Dick killed.”

“You’d give into the Pit madness the second you set eyes on Catalina Flores,” Slade pointed out confidently. “You don't exactly think straight when you’re letting the pit control you.”

Jason wanted to argue. He really did. But deep down, he knew Slade had a point. Nonetheless, he still held his gun steady.

“You know,” he said slowly. “Nothing is stopping me from shooting you between the eyes.”

“Aside from the fact that I won’t die that easily,” Slade stated calmly. “Or the fact that if I  _ did  _ die, Richard may never forgive you.”

“You really think he cares that much for you?”

“I’m not the hopeless case,” Slade pointed out. “I was willing to change for him. You? He fought tooth and nail for you and in return, you shot him point blank in the chest. Or...have you chosen to forget that moment? Have you forgotten just why Wayne threw him out of the manor after your little attempted murder stunt?”

“Right, like you’re any better,” Jason replied, deciding not to dignify Slade’s questions with a response.

“Perhaps not,” Slade acquiesced. “However, I have never injured him with the intent to kill. That, dear boy, is all on you.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As to why I've taken so long, it's because I've been working non-stop to assemble videos for my youtube channel and post them since my "season finale" is coming up soon so I have a few I absolutely need to get out and uploaded before I upload that one.
> 
> My videos are stop motion as well, which is the real reason it's taken me so long to get those done so I could get to this.
> 
> Either way, I'm honestly glad to be back. Sadly, still not done with the videos so I'm not one hundred percent certain when the next chapter will come up. Wednesday, hopefully. We'll see.
> 
> Again, I really am so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was getting emails with your comments and it just made me feel worse and worse because I wanted so badly to update but I've just been so busy.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know in the comments below what you think is going to happen!


	13. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason admits that Slade is the dominant Alpha. Joseph and Dick make their escape and Joseph reveals his feelings which may led to some terrifying consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary but eh.

_ You shot him point blank in the chest. Or...have you chosen to forget that moment? Have you forgotten just why Wayne threw him out of the manor after your little attempted murder stunt?” _

_ “Right, like you’re any better,” Jason replied, deciding not to dignify Slade’s questions with a response. _

_ “Perhaps not,” Slade acquiesced. “However, I have never injured him with the intent to kill. That, dear boy, is all on you.” _

Jason remained silent before slowly lowering his arm. “I didn’t mean to,” he said quietly.

“But at the time,” Slade replied. “You wanted him dead, didn’t you?”

“I was angry,” Jason whispered, refusing to look at Slade. “He wasn’t there when the Joker killed me.”

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Slade mused, leaning back to sit on the armrest of the ratty couch behind him. “How, despite the fact that you’ve tried to kill him, he still wanted you as part of his pack.”

“Why?”

“Take a look at his first pack,” Slade suggested. “At how violently they were ripped away from him. Now take a look at his second. You died, were violently taken from him, and he didn’t know until a week after your funeral.”

“Make your point, Slade.”

“You came back to life,” Slade pointed out. “He didn’t have that do-over chance with his first pack. By the time you came back, he was already courting me, but he was desperate to have you with him again because he knew you’d never go back to Bruce.”

“What, and you just agreed?”

“Of course not,” Slade replied with a small smile. “I made him a deal. If he could ‘tame’ you, so to speak, if he could convince you to become part of his new pack, I would willingly share the same space with you. The night he went to ask you-”

“I was angry,” Jason concluded. “I shot him-”

“With the intent to kill,” Slade finished. “And yet he continued to try.”

“He’s afraid of letting go.”

“He’s afraid of losing the people close to him,” Slade corrected. “He’ll do whatever he can to keep them close, even if that means putting himself in a possibly fatal position.”

Jason hadn’t cried since before he died - probably while the Joker was killing him, actually - but he could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes.

“So...what are we going to do?” he asked Slade quietly. Ever since Jason had joined in Dick’s little pack, he had always fought to prove himself as the dominant Alpha. This act of letting Slade take control was his way of finally admitting that Slade was stronger.

“ _ We _ are not doing anything,” Slade corrected. “ _ I  _ am going to go after Catalina. You are going to go back to the apartment to wait until I return with Grayson. Understood?”

Jason didn’t want to agree. He didn’t want to sit on the sidelines and wait. He wanted to be involved because he felt like he owed it to Dick to help. But he said nothing, nodding silently instead.

“Good boy,” Slade taunted. “Go.”

Jason wanted to fight. He wanted to growl and force Slade to let him come along. But the mercenary was right. When Pit Madness took over, Jason let it. He didn’t try to see reason, he let the rage control him. Coming along to save Dick would likely only hurt or even kill the Omega.

So, reluctantly, he turned and left.

  
.......

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to pry open the window,” Joseph replied. “We’re not too far from the ground and there’s a car down there. Van. Whatever.”

“Do you know how to hotwire a car?” Dick asked.

Joseph blushed furiously, refusing to look at the other Omega seated on the end of the bed.

“I might,” he mumbled, continuing to pull at the window. “Hey, think you can help me? I know you weren’t feeling well this morning, but I don’t think I can get this on my own and-”

“No, it’s alright,” Dick replied, carefully getting off the bed and walking over to join Joseph. “I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?” Joseph asked softly, placing a gentle hand on Dick’s wrist to stop him.

“I’m fine, Joseph,” Dick replied. “I just want to get out of here. I want to go home.”

“We will,” Joseph replied, turning back to the window. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

It took several tugs and more than once, Dick had to take a break, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. But after ten minutes, they managed to open the window just enough to crawl out and drop to the ground.

“I’ll go first,” Joseph decided. “I’ll make sure there’s no one around then you can climb out and I’ll catch you.”

Dick nodded, trying not to lean so heavily against the wall. “Yeah, alright.”

He watched silently as Joseph shimmied out the window before leaping to the ground below and rolling once or twice before getting to his feet.

“There’s no one around,” he called softly after looking around. “Come on.”

Dick nodded, breathing heavily through his mouth as he was hit with a wave of nausea.

“Please don’t let me be pregnant,” he whispered as he carefully slipped through the window opening. “Please, please, please.”

“Come on,” Joseph said, holding out his arms. “I will catch you, Dick, I promise.”

Dick nodded before closing his eyes and taking a leap of faith. A moment, later, Joseph caught him, stumbling back a few paces.

“Alright, alright,” Joseph whispered, noting how pale Dick looked and the fact that the other Omega was trembling. “Come on. It’s a straight run to the van.”

“What if it’s a trick?” Dick whispered as he followed swiftly after Joseph.

“It’s okay,” Joseph replied, helping Dick into the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers side. “Don’t worry.”

Dick nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he tried to breathe through the nausea.

“Are you okay?” Joseph asked as he began to hotwire the van. 

“Fine,” Dick replied. “Just nauseous. Tired.”

“Once we get far enough away,” Joseph replied, giving a silent cheer when the van started up. “We’ll find someplace safe to stay and we’ll get you something for the nausea.”

“Joseph-”

“Yes?” Joseph replied, whipping his head in Dick’s direction with hope in his eyes. 

Dick, with his own eyes closed, missing it. “Thank you.”

Joseph frowned. “For what?”

“For not leaving me behind.”

“Never,” Joseph stated. “I would never leave you behind. I-”

_ Tell him. He needs to know. _

“What?” Dick asked, opening his eyes and looking over at Joseph.

The other Omega swallowed thickly. “I love you.”

Dick continued to look at him quietly before sighing. “Joseph, I-”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said softly. “I don’t...feel the same way. I have two Alphas I have to get back to. I understand the situation you were in, you were hurt by an Alpha, but...I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Joseph replied easily, shrugging off the hurt and ignoring the breaking of his heart as he put the van into gear and quickly sped off down the rough, dirt road. “Just...you know, thought I’d say.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Go to sleep, you look exhausted.

_ He doesn't love me.  _ Joseph thought to himself as he kept his eyes on the road.  _ I don’t know why I thought he would, I mean, he’s talked about his Alphas before, but...I really thought if I said I loved him...he’d love me to. _

_ So what if he doesn’t love you? _

Joseph frowned at the dark voice in his head.  _ What do you mean? _

_ He doesn’t love you.  _ The dark voice repeated.  _ So make him love you. After all, he’s at your mercy. What can he do to you? _

_ He’s Nightwing _ . Joseph replied, stealing a glance at Dick.

_ And if he’s pregnant.  _ The voice pointed out.  _ He’ll be powerless. He doesn’t love you now. But you can make him love you. _

“I can make him love me,” Joseph whispered, nodding slowly. “I  _ will  _ make him love me. Even if I have to tie him down and force him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!!!


	14. Five Miles From Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick may be safe from Catalina, but now Joseph is his new captor.
> 
> Staying in a hotel that's barely five miles away from Metropolis, will Dick get his opportunity to call for Superman before Joseph drags him away from safety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an apology at the end, so be sure to check that out.
> 
> Other wise, please enjoy

“Joseph, where are we?” Dick asked cautiously as Joseph rolled the van to a stop outside an old, beat up looking motel.

“A motel,” Joseph replied. “Just outside of Metropolis.”

“Why are we here?” Dick asked quietly. “If you’re tired, I can just keep driving-”

“We’re not going to Bludhaven,” Joseph said without turning his gaze from the motel in front of them. “And we’re not going to Gotham.”

“Alright,” Dick said slowly, ignoring the sudden fear curling in his stomach. “Why not?”

“That’s where your Alphas are, right?” Joseph aske, finally looking over at Dick with a wild look in his eyes. “Where your family is?”

“Joseph,” Dick said, choosing his words carefully. “Whatever you’re planning-”

“You’re not going back to them,” Joseph snapped. “They’re useless. They’re all fucking useless. Look at you! Look what happened because they couldn’t get their heads out of their asses!”

“Joseph, calm down,” Dick requested. “Let’s just talk about this.”

“No,” Joseph snarled. “I love you, Dick. And I’m going to make you see that.”

“Joseph, I’d like to go home now,” Dick said softly. “Please.”

“All Alphas have ever done is hurt us, Dick,” Joseph whispered, reaching over and grabbing Dick’s wrists in a painful grip. “I’m trying to protect us. I’m going to keep you safe. We can raise that Alphas pup together. We don’t need any Alpha!”

“Joseph, I already told you I don’t feel the same,” Dick whispered, trying to keep his mounting fear at bay. “Please, Joseph, just take me home. I love my Alphas and I miss them and-”

“You’re going to walk into that office with me,” Joseph whispered in a threatening tone. “We’re going to get a room. And you’re going to keep your fucking mouth shut. Do you understand me?”

“Joseph-”

“Do you understand me!?” Joseph screamed, causing Dick to jerk back with a soft gasp before he nodded quickly.

“Yes,” Dick whispered, voice trembling. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Joseph said with a nod. “Let’s go. Stay behind me, keep your head down, and shut up.”

Dick nodded wordlessly, getting out of the van with shaking hands and following Joseph up to the office of the motel.

“Hello boys,” the friendly beta woman said with a smile when they walked in.

“Hi,” Joseph said with a smile. “We were wondering if we could get a room?”

“Sure thing, honey,” the woman replied. “One bed or two?”

“Two please,” Joseph requested.

“Sure thing,” she said, handing them two keys. “Room 16.”

“Can we just get one key?” Joseph asked. “My brother doesn’t need one. He’s mute so he’ll probably just stick with me. And can I get some duct tape if you have any?”

Dick’s head shot up at the question and his eyes went wide, but he was too uneasy with Joseph’s currently less than stable mindset to dare open his mouth and speak.

“Sure, let me just grab it for you,” the woman answered with a smile. “And just so you boys know, in case you’re not from around here, we’re less than five miles from Metropolis, so you’re perfectly safe here.”

“Thanks,” Joseph said, holding his smile until the woman vanished into the back. As soon as she was gone, Joseph’s smile fell and he whirled around to face Dick.

“Here’s how it’s going to work,” Joseph whispered. “You’re going to do everything I say.”

“Or what?” Dick whispered, still afraid of speaking any louder.

“Let’s not find out, hm?” Joseph asked, turning back around as the woman returned.

“Alright, here’s your key,” she said brightly. “And here’s your duct tape.”

“Thank you,” Joseph said brightly, turning around and grabbing Dick by the arm, dragging him away. “Have a nice night.”

  
.......

“Turn around and put your hands against your lower back.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said with a scoff. “What?”

The two of them were in the bathroom of their motel room - the door locked at Joseph’s insistence.

“I said,” Joseph repeated. “Turn around with your hands behind your back.”

“Why?” Dick demanded, shifting just slightly in preparation for a fight.

Joseph sighed theatrically. “Don’t fight me, Richard. Just do as I say.”

“I’d like a shower though,” Dick pointed out, hoping that would buy him enough time to call for help. They were five miles from Metropolis which meant close enough for him to call for Clark.

“I know,” Joseph said calmly. “I’m going to restrain your hands behind your back and then I’ll help you.”

“Joseph, I don’t really want you touching me like that,” Dick murmured. 

“I don’t care,” Joseph hissed. “You’re Nightwing, right? Which means you know Superman. Which means there’s nothing stopping you from finding some way to contact him as soon as I leave the room.”

“I’ll scream,” Dick threatened. “There’s nothing stopping me from doing that.”

“Sure there is,” Joseph said brightly. “Because I’m going to place a strip of tape over your mouth.” at Dick’s wide eyes, Joseph sighed. “Don’t fight me, Dick. Just do what I ask and you won’t get hurt.”

“Joseph, you’re scaring me,” Dick confessed.

“I know, baby,” Joseph whispered. “And I don’t want to, but you’re not listening to me. If I have to scare you to make you obey, then I will. If I have to hurt you to make you do as you’re told than I will. Now. For the last time, please. Put your hands behind your back so I can restrain them together.”

Dick swallowed thickly, closing his eyes when he felt tears begin to form as he slowly, reluctantly removed his shirt before turning to Joseph and placing his wrists at the small of his back.

“Good boy,” Joseph whispered, stepping forward to place a kiss on Dick’s shoulder, sending a violent shudder down the other’s back. “Such a good, pretty,  _ obedient _ Omega.”

........

“There,” Joseph said softly as he finished taping Dick’s wrists to the headboard of the bed. “Are you comfortable?”

“No,” Dick grumbled. “Why are you doing this?”

“I love you,” Joseph replied as he ripped off a long strip of tape. “And we can be happy together, Dick. I know each other. We understand our dynamic, our biology better than any Alpha we’ve ever known.”

“Do you have to gag me?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Joseph replied bluntly as he placed the strip of tape over Dick’s mouth. “You heard the lady in the office. We’re five miles from Metropolis. If you scream for Superman in the middle of the night, he’ll be here in seconds. And I wouldn’t have the heart to kill you. Now, we have a long day ahead of us so get some rest.”

He bent down to place a kiss on Dick’s forehead. “I love you,” Joseph whispered before turning off the lamp and flooding the room in darkness.

If Dick cried a little that night, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!
> 
> APOLOGY:  
> This is only the third story I've uploaded to AO3. With that said, it's the only one that's gone this far and had so many people reading it. It's also the only story covering such a dark topic.
> 
> With that said, I want to extend my deepest and most sincere apology for previously undertagging. I am so sorry to anyone this may have effected or anyone this may have hurt and I assure you it was never my intention.
> 
> I am trying to check on the tags as I write and trying to overtag with every chapter I post but I'm sure there's going to be things I miss. If so and if you notice, just shout at me and I'll get right on that.
> 
> Again, I cannot stress enough how sorry I am for anyone I may have hurt or effected with my previous lack of proper tags. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


	15. A Visit From Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathstroke finally tracks down Catalina and "convinces" her to give him the location of Dick. Meanwhile, Tim and Bruce have an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is (probably) a little shorter than others, but that's cause the more I wrote, the more I felt like I was drawing it out.
> 
> See author's note at the end for a very important question regarding the story (and no, it's not 'did you enjoy' : P)

“A visit from Deathstroke The Terminator himself,” Catalina said, turning around in her chair as Deathstroke entered the office. “To what do I owe the pleasure? I’m not a gun for hire like yourself, but we’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re Catalina Flores, correct?”

“I am,” she replied with a smile.

“I’m looking for an Omega that’s gone missing,” Deathstroke declared. “I’ve been hired by the family to find him.”

“Not to kill him?”

Deathstroke didn’t react. “Not everything I do is murder.”

Catalina hummed. “Very well. Why are you coming to me?”

“Because the two of you know one another,” Deathstroke replied.

“Oh?”

Deathstroke pulled out a picture of Dick, handing it over to Catalina. “Dick Grayson?”

She looked at the picture for half a second before handing it back. “I can’t say I know him.”

Deathstroke had expected that response and so pulled out a gun, holding it up to Catalina;s head.

“Let’s try that again, hm?”

Catalina merely laughed. “What are you going to do? Kill me if I don’t tell you where he is? I already told you I don’t know him. And even if I knew anything, which I don’t, you lose all that information once you kill me.”

“I know you know him,” Deathstroke said calmly. “Because he is  _ mine _ . And I’m not going to kill you. Make you suffer, of course. But once you give me the information I want to know, then I’ll hand you over to Red Hood. He’s got a few anger issues he wants to talk to you about.”

Catalina raised an eyebrow. “I'm not afraid of you.”

“I don’t think you are,” Deathstroke replied. “But I think, in a few moments, you will be.”

  
......

_ “What did she say?” _

“The more often you ask, the less inclined I am to reply,” Slade said calmly. “But she’s still alive, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“ _ That’s absolutely  _ not _ what I’m asing _ ,” Jason grumbled, glancing at the GPS. “ _ But thanks, I guess. For letting me kill her. _ ”

“Of course.”

“ _ Well? _ ” Jason prompted when Slade made no move to continue the conversation. “ _ What did she tell you? _ ”

“Richard and another Omega escaped through the window of the room they were being kept in,” Slade explained. “They left in a black van parked just outside.”

“ _ That sounds suspicious. Like a set up. _ ”

“The van has a tracker in it,” Slade said, glancing at his own GPS. “It  _ was _ a set up, you’re correct. Flores knew they would make their escape and so she ensured she’d have a way to...how did she phrase it…? ‘Regain what was hers’?”

Jason growled. “ _ I’m gonna kill that motherfucking bitch. _ ”

“See that you do,” Slade agreed. “I’m following after Richard and the other Omega. According to the GPS, they’re just outside of Metropolis.”

“ _ Close enough to call for Superman, _ ” Jason muttered. “ _ But they haven’t. _ ”

“Your point?”

“ _ What if that other Omega isn’t as innocent as he seems? _ ” Jason muttered. “ _ What if Dick escaped Catalina just for this new Omega to become his captor? _ ”

“Richard could overpower him, easily,” Slade replied.

“ _ Unless- _ ”

“Unless he’s pregnant,” Slade muttered, quickly cutting Jason off. “Richard would never do anything to harm his pup, which includes saving himself.”

“ _ I think I’ll rip Catalina’s knot off first,”  _ Jason growled to himself. _ “Or maybe I’ll knot her. See how she fucking likes it. Then maybe I’ll use the Lazarus Pit to bring her back to life, just so I can kill her again.” _

“Don’t go overboard,” Slade muttered halfheartedly.

“ _ Oh, I intend to _ ,” Jason snapped before ending the call.

......

“Master Bruce, I must insist you come up and eat something.”

“Yeah, Bruce,” Tim agreed. “When was the last time you ate? Or slept?”

Bruce merely grunted. Tim sighed, looking over at Alfred. “I...might know something which might get him to come up. Let me talk to him?”

Alfred nodded, looking back at Bruce once more before leaving the cave and heading back to the manor. Tim waited quietly for a few seconds before stepping forward.

“Deathstroke is looking for DIck.”

“I know,” Bruce said gruffly.

“So is Jason.”

“I know.”

Tim sighed. “What have you found?”

Bruce didn’t reply. Tim sighed again. “Bruce, Deathstroke is close. He told Jason. He found Catalina, too.”

Bruce grunted, a wordless order for Tim to continue. Tim rolled his eyes but obliged nonetheless.

“Dick wasn’t there, but Catalina said the van Dick and another Omega took had a tracker on it. They’re close to Metropolis.”

“I’ll tell Clark.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tim said quickly. “They’re close, Bruce, but Dick hasn’t contacted Superman himself.”

“Your point?”

“Jason and Slade think maybe the other Omega took Dick,” Tim replied. “They think maybe the other Omega is keeping Dick from getting help.”

“Omega’s protect other Omegas.”

“No offense, Bruce,” Tim said with a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. “But that’s not always true.”

“Dick can handle himself.”

“So that’s it?” Tim demanded as Bruce stood and made his way up to the manor. “Dick’s away from Catalina and now it’s just ‘he can handle himself’?”

“Dick can take on one lone Omega, Tim.”

“Not if he’s pregnant.”

Bruce froze and suddenly Tim wished he’d kept his mouth shut. The two stood quietly in the cave together before Bruce turned around slowly.

“What?”

Tim swallowed thickly. “Jason and Slade think that maybe the reason Dick hasn’t tried to challenge the other Omega by fighting back or calling Superman is...because he’s pregnant.”

“Dick would still protect himself.”

“Not necessarily,” Tim pointed out. “Remember that time a few years ago where he said he’d retire permanently if he had a pup? I think his pup would mean more to him than his own safety.”

“In his current situation, Dick has no way of telling if he’s pregnant or not which means-”

“Which means he needs to act as though he is,” Tim cut in. “Not only that, but he’s an Omega, Bruce. He may be the only one I know personally, but I’ve heard a lot of people say Omegas can  _ always _ tell when they’re pregnant, long before their mate even notices a shift in scent.”

Bruce remained stoic and silent. Tim scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re no longer doing anything to help find Dick because you think he can handle himself. That’s fine. But have fun explaining that to Damian. And Alfred. I’m doing as much as I can here, but Slade’s already on their trail and Jason isn’t far behind. There’s not a lot I can do except sit back and wait.”

“Which-”

“Is what you’re doing,” Tim cut in, moving past Bruce towards the manor. “Just not for the right reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!
> 
> Now. Here's the question. Which of the following do you want to see happen?
> 
> A: Joseph and Dick get farther away (thus stretching out the story as well as the time Dick spends with Joseph before someone catches up)
> 
> Or B: Someone catches up to them quickly (in the next chapter or so)
> 
> With that said, here's another question. Would you rather...
> 
> C: Slade save Dick  
> D: Jason save Dick  
> E: Dick save Dick (which would be a little difficult)  
> OR F: Bruce save Dick
> 
> Give me your answer for both questions please!!! I want to make sure everyone enjoys the story!!
> 
> I am also planning to turn this into a series, so though this story may be drawing to a close, the adventure is far from over.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments below!


	16. We're Coming, Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a climax as Dick struggles to escape from Joseph on his own and everyone rushes to be the first to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!

“Are you enjoying this?”

Joseph frowned, looking up from washing his hands over towards where Dick was seated on the bathroom floor, wrapped around the toilet.

He’d woken up abruptly at one AM and had managed to slip out of his restraints enough to sit up and not choke on his own vomit.

It was now nine AM and he was still throwing up. Joseph had said it was probably just all the stress of being kidnapped and forced to be around Catalina.

Dick knew it meant he was pregnant but he didn’t say anything to Joseph.

“What do you mean?” Joseph asked, leaning against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Keeping me here,” Dick replied weakly, closing his eyes when his stomach churned. “I want to go home, Joseph.”

“And we will,” Joseph replied. “My family home. My parents are gone, but we had a housekeeper who promised to keep the house in good shape-”

“My home is not with you,” Dick said quietly. “My home is with my Alphas who I love. I’m sorry your life has been so shit, Joseph, I really am. But you can’t take someone and force them into a relationship with you.”

“What are you saying?” Joseph asked quietly, slowly advancing on Dick who struggled to get to his feet. “Are you rejecting me?”

“I’ve been rejecting you from the moment you admitted your feelings for me,” Dick confessed. He adjusted subtly. A fight was coming, he could feel it. Just like he had this tingling sensation in the back of his head that told him he was pregnant.

He didn’t want to fight. Didn’t want to risk putting his pups in danger. But Joseph was on the verge of attacking which meant Dick could do one of two things. He could actively protect his pup or just sit there and pray they weren’t injured when Joseph lunged. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

“Let me go, Joseph.”

“No,” Joseph said forcefully. “No, you’re not leaving me.”

“I’ll scream,” Dick threatened. “And if Superman doesn’t hear me, someone will. Let me go or I’ll scream.”

Joseph shook his head. “You’re not leaving. I won’t let you leave.”

“I’m Nightwing, remember?” Dick whispered. “I’ve dealt with scarier enemies than you.”

“Your Alphas don’t understand!” Joseph shouted. “No one understand what it’s like to be Omega better than  _ us _ ! Don’t you want that, Dick!? Don’t you want someone to understands?!”

Dick sighed. “I did,” he answered. “A long time ago. I was like you, Joseph, I thought I’d never find love unless it was with another Omega who felt my pain. But then I met my Alphas. No, they don’t always understand but they almost always have the best intentions in mind when it comes to me. I love them, Joseph. I’m sorry. Please, let me go. You need help. Your Alpha hurt you and so I understand your hesitance to let me go, but I know there’s someone who can help you come to terms-”

“Shut up,” Joseph whispered, slowly advancing on Dick. “You’re either leaving here with me, or you’re leaving dead.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Joseph,” Dick said softly. “Please don’t put me in a position where I have to.”

“Shut up,” Joseph snapped. “Just shut the fuck up, you  _ bitch _ .”

Joseph lunged.

  
......

Dick groaned, leaning heavily against the bathroom doorway with one hand clutching his stomach. Huffing, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Joseph who was slumped against the bathroom counter, unconscious.

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered, turning and fleeing.

================

Dick had to duck into an alleyway an hour later to spit up bile when his stomach rejected the past sixty minutes of running.

“You’re really there, aren’t you?” Dick whispered, leaning against the wall and rubbing his belly. “I’m really pregnant?” he closed his eyes with a sigh. “I don’t know how to feel about this.”

“I do.”

Dick gasped, eyes flying open to find Joseph standing in the entrance of the alleyway.

“No,” Dick whispered, whimpering quietly, backing away as Joseph drew closer. “No, you were unconscious.”

“Oh Dickie,” Joseph said quietly which a shake of his head. “You really should have checked.”

  
......

“ _ Did you find them?” _

“No,” Slade replied shortly. “I found the van but they’re not here.”

“ _ Someone must have seen them! _ ”

“The Beta at the front desk recalls them checking in last night,” Slade replied, raising an eyebrow at the muffled scream he heard on the other end of the line. “She said Dick didn’t say a word.” another scream. “What on earth are you doing,  _ boy _ ?”

“ _ Having fun _ ,” Jason answered simply. 

Slade hummed quietly before hanging up the call before Jason could say anything more.

“Good. I thought you’d never end that call.”

Slade turned, easily pulling out a gun and firing in the direction of the figure behind him. The figure, however, easily avoided him.

“Relax, Wilson,” Damian sneered as he stepped into the light. “I’m here to help you.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “How long have you been following me?”

“Long enough,” Damian replied. “And you’re a fool if you can’t pick up Grayson’s scent.” 

Slade didn’t rise to the bait. “I can,” he said calmly. “I was trying to find the other Omega who’s taken him.”

“Follow Grayson’s scent and I presume you will find the other Omega if you haven’t found him here,” Damian replied, crossing his arms over his chest as Slade strode past him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get my Omega back,” Slade replied without turning around. A few moments later, he picked up on the subtle sound of Damian following close behind. “Go home, kid.”

“No,” Damian said simply. “Neither you nor Todd are mated to Grayson.”

Slade raised an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder. “Your point?”

Damian smirked. “That means Grayson is not part of your pack. He’s part of mine.”

“Ah, I see,” Slade mused. “You’re possessive of him.”

Damian didn’t bother to confirm or deny the statement. “What do you plan to with the other Omega when you find him and Grayson?”

“That depends entirely on Richard’s condition.”

“Explain,” Damian demanded.

“If Richard is unconscious,” Slade replied. “I’m going to kill the other Omega.”

“And if Grayson is conscious?”

“You’ll get him out of earshot,” Slade went on. “And then I’ll kill the other Omega.”

“So regardless of the situation,” Damian said slowly. “The other Omega is going to die?”

“Correct.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Good luck hiding that from Grayson. Where’s Todd?”

“Having his fun with Catalina.”

  
......

“Well, now that’s done,” Jason muttered, putting his phone away after Slade hung up on him. A groan drew his attention back to his predicament at hand. “What’s the matter?!” he taunted as he stalked around Catalina who was struggling to crawl away, bleeding profusely from one too many bullet wounds. “Are you in pain?”

“You’re insane,” she hissed, screaming when Jason stopped down on her elbow as hard as he possibly could, reveling in twisted pleasure when he felt the bone shatter beneath his heel.

“Hey, thanks,” he replied, basking in the Pit Madness. “Are you enjoying this? Cause I sure am!”

“Just finish it off,” she demanded, groaning quietly when Jason finally stepped off her shattered elbow.

“What?” Jason asked, shaking his head with a laugh. “Oh, honey no. I’m just getting started.”

===========

Jason sighed quietly as he slipped into the driver’s seat of the car several minutes later, covered in Catalina’s blood with the high of pit madness fading quickly. A moment later, he received a text from Damian of all people.

_ Wilson and I are on our way to Grayson. If you want to prove to me that you care for Grayson’s wellbeing and are capable of being his Alpha, I expect to see you here. _

Following the text was an address which was just a few minutes away from Jason’s current location.

“Hang in there, Dickie,” Jason whispered, tossing his phone off to the side and starting the car. “I’m on my way.”

  
.......

“Master Bruce, do you know where Master Damian is?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied, closing down the tracker on the batcomputer. “Tim said Deathstroke and Jason were on their way to find Dick.”

“Yes sir.”

“I believe Damian has caught up with Wilson and I don’t think Jason is far behind.”

“And what do you plan to do about that, sir?”

“I have Damian’s location,” Bruce said shortly, striding towards the batmobile. “I’m going to follow them.”

“Finally taking action, sir?” Alfred asked. 

“I’m getting Dick back,” Bruce replied. “And then I’m going to force him to have his heats here where there’s always someone around to ensure this never happens again.”

Alfred sighed. “I doubt that will go over well, sir.”

Bruce didn’t say anything in reply. Alfred shook his head, waiting until the batmobile was out of sight before returning to the manor.

“What’s Bruce doing?” Tim asked when Alfred entered the library.

“Going after Master Richard,” Alfred replied.

Tim nodded. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments!!!
> 
> With that said, I have been reading all of your comments and I really really didn't want to disappoint anyone so I tried to get everything in it at once.
> 
> As for the pregnancy, it is going to happen but who knows. Maybe it's Catalina's, maybe it's not ;P
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts!!!!


	17. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Dick is saved and is finally going home. Of course, the tension between Slade and Jason still remains, if only out of sight of Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys!!!  
> I saw someone's comment about wanting Clark to save Dick too and I'm so sorry. I saw this just before I uploaded. I definitely would have added him in if I'd seen it sooner, but adding him in now would have seemed forced.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!!!

“You don’t have to be scared of me,” Joseph murmured as he slowly backed Dick farther into the alley. “But you are.”

“I am,” Dick confirmed, backing away as Joseph advanced. “I’m terrified. But not for the reason you think I am.” he glanced behind him. There was another opening. If he could just make a run for it, he  _ might  _ be able to run to someone for help.

“Alright,” Joseph said slowly. “And for what reason is that?”

“I’m afraid you’ll hurt my pup,” Dick whispered. “Joseph, you’re an Omega too. So you have to understand how I feel right now.”

Joseph hesitated.

That hesitation cost him.

A gunshot ran out at the same time as a black figure leapt from the roof above. Dick barely had a second to register the intimidating form of Batman standing between himself and Joseph before he was being grabbed and hauled out of the alley.

“Jason!?” he cried when he finally managed to turn around and find The Red Hood standing there.

“Oh thank fuck,” Jason whispered, pulling Dick into a tight hug. “Oh, I thought you were the one that got shot.”

“Y-you didn’t pull the trigger?” Dick asked quietly, leaning into Jason's chest and letting the Alpha’s calming, comforting scent wash over him.

“No,” Jason replied, peeking around the corner into the alley where Joseph was being cornered by Batman, Deathstroke, and Robin. “No. Deathstroke did.”

“Slade’s here?” Dick whispered, refusing to pull away from Jason long enough to look on his own.

“Yeah,” Jason replied softly, absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down Dick’s back as his instincts kicked in to comfort the Omega. “Yeah, he’s here. So are Damian and Bruce.”

Dick let out a quiet sob, burying his face in Jason’s shirt. “Oh god.”

“We came, Dickie,” Jason whispered, pressing his face to Dick’s hair. “We came. It’s okay, you’re safe. I promise. I won’t let anyone take you again.”

Dick’s legs felt weak, but he gripped Jason’s jacket as tightly as he could. Refusing to fall or show weakness even though all he wanted to do was cling tightly to Jason and never let go.

Distantly he heard arguing, but he was too tired to try and make out the words. All he knew was that it sounded like Slade and Bruce. Jason’s soft laugh and next words confirmed that.

“Slade’s trying to get B to let him kill Joseph,” Jason murmured, carding his fingers through his hair.

“No,” Dick whispered, reluctantly pulling away from Jason and quickly wiping the tears off his face. “No, he can’t. Don’t kill him, please, it wasn’t his fault.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jason soothed. “Bruce won’t let him, you know that.”

The sound of a gunshot followed by a scream contradicted his words. Jason sighed as Dick pulled away and rushed into the alley. Bruce was holding Slade by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against the alley wall while Damian stood over Joseph, putting pressure on the wound.

“Slade,” Dick called, rushing towards the two Alphas as Jason followed close behind. “What did you do?!”

Slade smirked, not at all put off by Batman being in his face. “Hello Pretty Bird.”

“What did you do?” Dick repeated, unconsciously leaning into Jason when the other Alpha came to a stop at his side.

“I didn’t kill him if that’s what you’re asking,” Slade replied calmly.

“He shot him twice,” Damian supplied helpfully, knowing what information Dick was looking for. “Neither time was lethal.”

Dick sighed quietly. “Bruce let him go.” Bruce didn’t react. Dick narrowed his eyes. “Bruce.”

“No.”

“You’re stressing me out and the stress isn’t good,” Dick said with a huff. 

Jason snorted. “The stress isn’t good for who?”

“The baby,” Dick replied, knowing full well that would get everyone’s attention.

It did. It also succeeded in forcing Bruce to release Slade.

“What did you say?” Jason asked quietly as Slade and Bruce turned their full attention to the Omega.

“I’m pregnant,” Dick said quietly. “I can feel it.”

Slade blinked at him before looking at Jason. “Tell me you killed Flores?”

Dick froze and slowly turned to face Jason. “What?” he whispered. “Jason, what did you do?!”

“I didn’t kill her,” Jason assured him, glaring at Slade over the top of Dick’s head. “I just made her regret ever taking you.”

Dick opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden wave of dizziness made his vision go black for half a second. That second was long enough that he crumpled to his knees, though Slade and Jason were fast enough to catch him before he hit the pavement.

“Dick?!” Jason called in a panic, too terrified for Dick’s health to even think about trying to wrestle the Omega out of Slade’s grasp.

“Pretty bird?” Slade murmured, far calmer than Jason as he brushed strands of hair out of Dick’s face.

Dick groaned quietly, eyes fluttering open slowly. “Jay?”

“Oh thank fuck,” Jason whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Tired,” Dick replied.

“Grayson warned you that the stress was not good for the child,” Damian lectured, relinquishing his grip on Joseph as Bruce approached the fallen Omega. “And now the pup is taking its revenge.”

“ _ Or _ ,” Jason countered. “Dick’s had so much adrenaline going the past several hours and it’s just dropped out of his system abruptly.”

“Either Way,” Slade cut in, glaring at Jason as he stood, holding Dick in a bridal carry against his chest. “We need to get him somewhere that’s not here.”

“Take him to the manor,” Jason suggested without hesitation.

“I was going to take him to the apartment,” Slade countered.

Jason scoffed. “What, the same apartment he was originally abducted from? Right, cause that’ll-”

“Jay,” Dick whispered weakly. “Just wanna go.”

“Go where?” Jason asked, softening instantly as he leaned close to Dick and gently took his hand.

“Manor,” Dick answered, resting his head on Slade’s collarbone and letting his eyes slip shut. “Please?”

Jason’s eyes flicked to Slade before he looked back at the Omega. “Of course. We’ll go back to the manor. Right Slade?”

Slade bristled quietly but spoke calmly. “Of course. Whatever you want, Pretty Omega.”

“And hey,” Jason said softly as they made their way to Jason’s car which was closer than the others. “Tim knows how to make your nests the way you like them, right? So I can text him and ask him to get one ready for you in your room. How does that sound?”

Dick nodded as Slade slipped him into the back of Jason’s car, though he was quick to reach for Jason once Slade had stepped back.

“You want me to sit back there with you?” Jason asked, subtly scanning the back of the car to make sure none of the blood covered knives he’d used on Catalina were back there.

Dick nodded. “Please.”

“Alright,” Jason said, glancing up to find Slade rounding the car and getting into the driver’s seat. Jason climbed into the back and closed the door, gently pulling Dick against his side. “We’re going home, Dick.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Dick may have been saved, but this story's not over just yet.
> 
> Please let me know what you all think!!!


	18. Who's The Pup's Parent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade threatens Jason's life and Dick goes to Leslie's clinic to find out once and for all just who his pup's other parent is.
> 
> The most obvious answer is Catalina, but Dick has a feeling that the most obvious answer is not the correct one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Important story info at the end so stay tuned

Dick fell asleep on the way back and Jason was as gentle as he could possibly be getting the Omega out of the car when they finally got to the manor.

“Oh thank goodness,” Alfred said quietly as he opened the front door to allow Slade and Jason in. “Is he alright?”

“He’ll be okay,” Jason replied softly. “He’s just had a long, stressful couple of weeks. What he needs now is sleep.”

“Master Timothy has constructed a nest for him in Master Richard’s room,” Alfred said softly.

“Thank you,” Jason murmured, glancing down at Dick’s sleeping form in his arm. “Did Bruce come in yet?”

“He and Master Damian are still in the cave,” Alfred replied. “I believe Master Damian is receiving a lecture for sneaking out.”

“Good,” Jason said with a nod, following Slade towards the Slade. “He shouldn’t be able to successfully sneak past you. None of the rest of us could.”

Alfred waited until Jason and Slade had vanished upstairs before speaking. “Are you ever planning on telling any of them, Master Tim?”

“Telling them what?” Tim asked, coming from the kitchen. “That  _ we’re  _ the ones that gave Damian Slade’s location so Bruce would get off his ass and do something?”

“Language, Master Tim,” Alfred lectured. “But yes.”

Tim scoffed. “Of course I’m not going to tell them. we’re just the Betas, remember?”

Alfred gave a soft laugh before turning to the kitchen. “Come. Let’s make something for Master Richard to eat when he wakes.”

  
........

Slade pushed the door to Dick’s room open, allowing Jason to enter and gently, carefully place Dick in the center of the nest which was perfectly erected on his bed.

“Replacement did good,” Jason mused. “If I didn’t know better, I’d assume Dick constructed this-where are you going?”

“Richard has likely been in those clothes for several days now,” Slade explained as he continued to root through Dick’s dresser. “I’m finding him something more comfortable to wear.”

“All he should have here are sweatpants and our stolen t-shirts,” Jason supplied, standing by Dick’s bed and running his fingers through the Omega’s tangled hair. “So it shouldn’t be hard.”

Slade grunted his agreement and Jason glared at the back of the man’s head.

“I can feel you staring,” Slade said simply after a moment. “Speak.”

“I don’t get what Dick sees in you,” Jason replied. “You’ve hated him since he was Robin. Now all of the sudden, you’re wanting to be his Alpha?”

“People change,” Slade said simply, returning to the other side of the bed with a change of clothes.

Jason shook his head. “You don’t.”

“Don’t I?”

“You fucked up your first family,” Jason said bluntly. “You fucked up your kids, destroyed your wife’s life. If you’re just using Dick to make up for that, to get offspring who will listen to you-”

“Believe it or not, Todd, the reason I went after Richard when he was a child was to protect him,” Slade said, anger tinging the edge of his scent. “He’s an Omega and there are other Alphas out there, such as Flores, who will do worse to him than I would ever dream.”

“You really think I believe that?” Jason snapped. “You son of a-”

A weak grip on his wrist cut him off instantly and his gaze snapped down to Dick who was curled up on his side, facing Jason.

“Don’t fight,” Dick said quietly, tugging on Jason’s wrist. “Please.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed softly. “We won’t fight.”

“How are you feeling, pretty bird?” Slade asked, giving Jason assistance as they helped Dick sit up so they could help him change his clothes.

“Tired,” Dick murmured, leaning into Jason as the two Alphas helped him change.

“Then go to sleep,” Slade said softly, helping Dick lay back down.

“Lay with me?” Dick asked, grabbing Jason’s and Slade’s wrists before they could pull away. “Please?”

Jason and Slade shared glances before Jason quickly kicked off his boots and jacket, carefully climbing into the nest and pulling Dick against him.

“Slade?” Dick asked, leaning into Jason and nearly falling asleep.

“I’ll be here,” Slade replied, pulling Dick’s desk chair close. “Watching.”

Dick nodded, burying his face in Jason’s chest and falling asleep almost immediately. Slade waited a few moments after Dick’s breathing evened out before speaking in a low tone.

“Accidents happen, Jason,” he murmured, waiting until Jason opened an eye to look at him. “And believe me, I can make your death look like one.”

  
........

“Where’s Dick?” Bruce asked that evening at Dick.

“Master Jason, Master Richard, and Mr. Wilson retreated to Master Richard’s room when they returned and have yet to emerge,” Alfred replied, passing Tim, Damian, and Bruce their dinner. “Master Richard was asleep when he returned and I’d presume that he never woke and so Mr. Wilson and Master Jason may have chosen to lay with him.”

“Good,” Tim said with a nod. “They need rest after the past several weeks. We all do.”

“We all need the peace of mind knowing Master Richard is safe again,” Alfred said, glancing over at Bruce who was glaring at his food. “Wouldn’t you agree, Master Bruce?”

Bruce merely grunted, looking up when he saw Damian trying to sneak out of the room.

Alfred noticed too and cleared his throat. “Master Damian, where are you going? You haven’t finished your dinner, sir.”

“I was going to speak with Grayson.”

“He’s resting, sir,” Alfred replied. “Leave him be.”

Damian narrowed his eyes but trudged angrily back to the dining room table.

  
.....

**The next day**

“Are you alright?” Jason asked softly as he and Dick sat together in the waiting room of Leslie’s clinic. Dick had called Leslie earlier that morning, explaining how he was pregnant and wondered if she could do a test to find out who the Alpha was. Leslie had agreed and so here they were.

“I’m nervous,” Dick replied, squeezing Jason’s hand. “But I have to know, Jay. I don’t want it to be Catalina’s.”

“What are you going to do if it is?”

“I won’t give my pup up,” Dick said softly. “But I’d prefer if it wasn’t hers.”

Jason pulled Dick in for a quick hug. “No one wants it to be hers.”

Dick nodded, looking up when Leslie called his name. He gave Jason a nervous look and in return, the Alpha gave him a reassuring smile.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Jason promised. “I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Dick nodded, squeezing Jason’s hand once more before standing and following Leslie down the hall. She spoke once they were in the exam room.

“I have some equipment from Bruce,” she said as she went about getting everything she needed after directing Dick to sit on the table. “So rather than make you wait for several days or weeks, I can have it done in a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Dick said quietly.

Leslie gave him a gentle smile. “Sure thing.”

=======

“Well?” Jason asked when Dick came back to the waiting room.

“She’s going to come out and tell us in a few minutes,” Dick replied. “I...didn’t want to hear it by myself and...and I was getting anxious back there alone.”

“Good,” Jason said shortly. “I was starting to get anxious with you being back there alone too.”

Dick smiled, though it slipped off his face quickly. “Jay, what happened to Joseph? I forgot to ask?”

“He was transferred to the hospital since he got shot,” Jason replied, holding Dick close. “But Bruce is going to make sure he gets the help he needs.”

“Is he going to prison?”

“Bruce is going make sure that doesn’t happen,” Jason answered. “He’s going to try and get Joseph admitted into a mental hospital. He’s going to be okay, Dick. Bruce won’t let anything bad happen.”

“I want to see him,” Dick decided firmly.

Jason scoffed. “Uh, yeah, good luck. Bruce isn’t going to let you. Neither is Damian or Tim. And if you think Slade and I are going to let you out of our sight for more than thirty seconds, you’re dead wrong.”

That drew a small smile from Dick. “For right now, I’m okay with that,” he told Jason.

Jason smiled back, but Leslie’s approach cut him off. Almost immediately, he felt the Omega next to him go tense.

“Relax,” Jason whispered. “Everything is okay.”

“Hello Jason,” Leslie said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Just as stressed as my Omega,” Jason replied.

“Can you just tell us?” Dick asked meekly. “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Leslie gave him a pitying look before nodding. “I think you’ll both be pleased that the Alpha is Jason.”

Dick blinked up at her. “W-what?”

“The pup’s biological Alpha parent is Jason,” Leslie repeated.

“Oh my god,” Jason whispered. “What the fuck? How?”

“I presume you understand how heats work…” Leslie said slowly.

“But-”

Dick cut him off. “Oh god. Oh, thank god. Thank you.”

Leslie smiled. “Congratulations. With that said, Dick, do you want a cup of water? You’re pale.”

“Yes please,” Dick answered in a whisper. As soon as Leslie was gone, Dick turned to Jason with tears in his eyes. “Oh my god, Jay.”

“Yeah,” Jason replied with a soft laugh. “Yeah.”

“It’s ours.”

“We’re gonna have a pup.” Now that the stress of wondering if the pup was Catalina’s had fully vanished, Jason felt overwhelming joy. “Oh my god, Dick!”

“Yeah,” Dick replied weakly. Now that the stress of wondering if the pup was Catalina’s had fully vanished, Dick felt like he was going to pass out with relief. “Yeah.”

“We gotta tell everybody!” Jason said brightly. “Oh god, Dick.”

Dick nodded as tears of pure happiness poured down his cheeks and he buried his face in Jason’s shoulder.

“Dick?” Jason asked, elation fading quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m happy, Jay,” Dick answered. “I’m so relieved. It’s our pup. Yours.”

“Mine,” Jason replied, kissing Dick’s forehead. “And my Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! Please let me know your thoughts below!!!
> 
> STORY INFORMATION!!!!
> 
> This story is almost done!!! Two more chapters which I will hopefully upload tomorrow!
> 
> With that said, that's only this end of this work. In case you haven't noticed, I have made this story a part of a series. So once this work is over, stay turned for the sequel which will be called "How To Parent" (unless anyone has a better suggestion)
> 
> I have enjoyed this story and I'm almost sad to see it end but I know the sequel is going to be just as exciting.
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comment below and look forward to the last two chapters tomorrow!!!!!


	19. Back Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick visits Joseph for a final farewell and he, Slade, and Jason finally return to their apartment in Bludhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The final chapter of Omegan Heat Sickness!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I have to say, I've certainly enjoyed it!
> 
> With that said, here's the final chapter.

The next day

Dick gave the officer a nod as he took his seat. When the prisoner across from him didn’t look up, Dick spoke first.

“Hello Joseph.”

Joseph looked up immediately, eyes widening. “Dick?” he whispered.

“Hi,” Dick said lightly. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, I suppose,” Joseph answered slowly. He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Dick said, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault. You were abused, Joseph. I would have acted the same way. Anyone would have.”

“I hurt you.”

“You didn’t mean to,” Dick said softly. “I forgive you.”

Tears filled Joseph’s eyes. “You shouldn’t.”

“I shouldn’t have chosen two killers for my Alphas, but I did,” Dick said lightly. “My point is, everyone makes mistakes but I believe you can change.”

“They’re going to send me to prison.”

“They’re not,” Dick said firmly. “Bruce got you the best lawyer he could. He’s going to make sure you get help.”

“Is he going to send me to a hospital?”

“It’ll help you,” Dick assured him. “I promise. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“Why?” Joseph whispered, voice breaking as tears fell down his cheeks. “I  _ hurt _ you.”

“Others have done worse,” Dick said quietly. “You know that.”

Joseph did know that. “What happened to her?” he asked softly. “Catalina?”

“I’m not sure,” Dick replied. “I’m not sure I want to know, either.”

Joseph noddd. “Those two men,” he said quietly. “The one who shot me and the one who grabbed you. In the alley. Were they...your Alphas?”

“Yes,” Dick replied. “We’re not bonded yet, but yes.”

“They really care about you.”

“They do,” Dick confirmed. “They were scared, even if the one will never admit it.”

“It’s my fault,” Joseph said quietly. “I took you away, I-”

“Joseph,” Dick cut in. “It’s not your fault. I’m not mad.”

“But I scared you.”

“Lots of things have scared me,” Dick told him honestly. “You’ve been abused. You're actions in those moments were random and unpredictable. I’ve been trained in how to help people and I did the best I could until someone else came along.”

“You’re really not going to send me to prison?”

“No,” Dick confirmed. “We’re going to make sure you get help.”

“Thank you,” Joseph whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Dick said, standing. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned over the table to press a kiss to Joseph’s cheek, causing the other Omega to blush. “You’ll find the right person, Joseph. It’s just obviously not an Alpha.”

With one last farewell, Dick turned and left.

  
.......

The next day

“God, I missed it here,” Dick said as he and Jason started up the six flights of stairs towards their apartment. Dick glared at the broken elevator. “They’d better fix that.”

“No way,” Jason teased. “I want to see you going up and down the stairs when you’re seven months pregnant.”

“If they don’t have that fixed in seven months, you’re going to be carrying me,” Dick chastised him.

“Me or Slade,” Jason corrected.

“Yes,” Dick agreed. “Or Slade. Speaking of, where is he?”

“He said he had some errands to run,” Jason responded. “He said he’d be back late. So for the next few hours, it’s just you, me…” Jason grinned, wrapping an arm around Dick’s shoulders. “And our little unborn pup.”

Dick chuckled lightly, leaning into Jason’s side as they finally entered their apartment and made their way to the bed, curling up in the nest Tim had stopped by to make.

“I missed you,” Dick whispered, leaning into Jason’s side. “I was worried...for a few moments I…”

“Hey,” Jason said softly, reaching over to place his hand on Dick’s stomach, gently stroking his thumb across Dick’s skin which was exposed where his shirt was riding up slightly. “Let’s not think about that. Okay? Not right now.”

“We should talk about it sometime,” Dick mumbled.

Jason sighed. “I suppose. But not now, okay? Please?”

Dick nodded, curling up closer to Jason. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” Jason murmured. “That really eases my mind.”

“For right now,” Dick said softly. “Let’s just cuddle. I’m really tired.”

“I can agree to that,” Jason said with a smile. “You need your rest.”

“I love you, Jay,” Dick whispered.

Jason’s face flushed, even after all these years. “I love you too.”

  
......

Jason woke when the bed dipped and he opened an eye to glare at Slade.

“Can’t you be a little more careful?” he growled, tightening his grip on the Omega curled in his side.

“Watch your tone, boy,” Slade hissed. “Making people disappear is easier than you think it is and it’s certainly something I find myself good at.”

“You’re really going to threaten me?” Jason demanded. “With Dick right here?”

“The Omega is down and out for the count,” Slade pointed out. “I could slit your throat right here and now and he’d have no idea.”

“Do it,” Jason taunted. “I dare you.”

Slade didn’t move and Jason sneered. “I knew it. You won’t, because you’re too much of a coward to risk rejection from Dick.”

“Boys,” Dick murmured without opening his eyes. “Enough. Slade, get in the nest and go to sleep. Jason, stop instigating him. Gosh, you two are children.”

Jason’s face burned while Slade at least had the decency to look reprimanded as he climbed into the nest next to Dick, pressing a kiss to the Omega’s forehead.

“Welcome home, pretty bird,” he murmured.

Dick smiled, relaxing between the warmth of his Alpha’s. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he spoke.

“Oh. Slade?”

“Yes?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and thank you so much for your wonderful and kind comments!
> 
> I am so glad you all enjoyed and hope this chapter (short as it was) was the perfect end.
> 
> WITH THAT SAID! There will be a sequel titled "How To Parent" (unless I think of a better one).
> 
> In case you didn't notice, this work is now part of a series (The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson) which is where the sequel will be posted to as well, so be sure to subscribe.
> 
> Again, I thank you all so much for reading and commenting.
> 
> For one last time, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> And I will see you all later, whenever "How To Parent" is ready to be uploaded.
> 
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> Chapter two will be uploaded in a few days (or next week) and I'm currently writing chapter three!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511812) by Anonymous 




End file.
